Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures - The Global Tournament
by NegaBoss2000
Summary: With a big event along the way and a new threat to Pac World, Pacman, Cylindria and Spiral are back. With new allies and old friends, Pac is mysteriously entered along with a friend in a tournament that he doesn't even want to take part in where the he, Dinky and Elli are forced to fight for his honor. Little does he know that an ancient evil plans to wipe him out.
1. The New Kid

**Just to let everyone know, along with Steven Universe, SVTFOE, Codename KND, Freedom Planet and a whole lot of other shows, I'm absolutely into Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures**

 **And seeing as how there might or might not be anymore episodes of it sooner or later, this fanfic will be what happened a few months after 'The New Girl in Town.'**

 **So anyways, please enjoy this story.**

 **(Note: A lot of updating will be happening for the next while, so none of the story may make any sense)**

* * *

 _Pacworlders from Pacworld. Free being who were once able to eat ghosts with their might mouths._

 _Ghosts from the Netherworld. Spooky beings possessing the power to possess the body of another pacworlder and many more to an extent._

 _When war broke out between the two, it resulted in chaos._

 _It was a war of fear and hatred, thus traumatising many of the pacworlders who dared to fight off against their foes._

 _By then, most of the yellow Pacworlders had died out._

 _All of this was the cause of Commander Betrayus who vowed to rule over Pacworld with his ghostly forces._

 _However, it is said in legend, that the ghost wars were not responsible because of his actions, but...because...of someone else..._

 _Someone who's power was beyond any pacworlder, beyond any ghost._

 _Someone with the strength and lust of the heart of darkness._

 _Someone who use able to steal the very soul of any pacworlder._

 _Someone...known as the wicked ghost Lord...Spooky…_

* * *

On an unknown planet

On a dark place known as The Enderworld, a lone explorer looks at his surroundings with a hint of fear. He was currently walking on a path in a withered forest which lead towards an ancient ruined castle in the distance.

''Honestly, I dunno why I let you talk me into doing this Hoop, You say this world is barren but I've got a feeling that it isn't.'' The explore said, contacting his fellow explorers from a simple vehicle. ''Come on Lapster, I don't know why yer hesitating. Sure it's scary but somehow there's gotta be an ancient artifact that'll make us rich.'' Hoop said to his buddy known as Lapster.

Upon arriving to the ancient castle, Lapster knew that there was already a dark feeling which still crept over the entire building. ''Ok you're in, now according to the map, the treasure room should be on the lower third floor.'' Hoop said, guiding Lapster through the building and into the treasure room. When he started entering the ancient room, the explorer had managed to get a glimpse of a magnificent horde of treasure. ''Wow, I guess you were right. There's a horde of treasure up here.'' Lapster said on the radio, the whole crew cheered in excitement.

''Perfect Lapster, now bring it back here and we can...'' Hoop started, but he was cut off after his buddy spoke again. ''Wait...I think I see something else in here...something...or better yet...someone.'' He wasn't joking, Inside the room, were three ghosts, The first was a bulky ghost with three eyes and six fingers on his right hand. The second, was a black ghost with a luminous green skull on his face and the third was an ancient kind of ghost, one which had never been seen for years. He had withered horns on his head, an ancient robe and missing his right arm.

''This is the opportunity for us to Strike Pacworld my lad.'' The elderly ghost spoke, explaining something about striking at Pacworld and taking it over as his own world. This was very shocking to hear, especially from an elderly ghost. Hiding from sight, Lapster tried his best to not to get spotted. ''He's right, there were rumors that there was one yellow pacworlder who still exists. He must be wiped out for what this is worth.'' The huge ghost said, explaining the recent history. ''In that case, it shall be done. I will not fail you.'' The skull faced ghost vowed to the ancient ghost. ''Good. Now go, find the yellow one and make sure you deliver him to me.'' The ancient ghost ordered.''

Lapster was so paralysed with confusion and fear that he didn't even realise that a fourth ghost had slipped by him before alerting the three ghosts. ''Master, Master. A Pacworlder explorer is here looking through our domain. It's just as you have sensed it.'' The ghost cried out in an ancient language. She was an ivory coloured ghost with red eyes.

The ghosts then took notice to Lapster and grinned evilly at him. ''Perfect, another victim for my youth, and with his help, we could find more Pacworlders. Stand aside Dot, I can give this mear pest a taste of my power. ''Potentiae animae scissa!'' The ancient ghost said before using the ancient incantation he had uttered. It was then that his eyes started to glow bright red and shot right at the explorer, engulfing him in a chaotic bright red light as he screamed aloud.

Even Hoop and his other buddies could hear the terrifying scream for help. ''Lapster? What happened? Lapster?!'' There was no answer on the communicator which was worrying to the crew. But it wasn't the worst of it. After they lost contact, a horde of ghosts came flying from the ancient castle and prepared to attack the exploration vehicle and it's crew.

The ghosts then phased through the hull of their vehicle as they attacked the ghosts with every bit of blasting they had. But the ghosts didn't show any signs of Yielding, instead, they were distracting the pacworlders while the elder ghost appeared at the front of the vehicle. It was then that the vehicle was hit by that same red beam before everything went silent.

* * *

 **Pacworld - Tuesday 27th/August/2014/6:21 AM**.

In one of the rooms of Maze High School, a familiar yellow pacworlder was struggling in his sleep before he calmed down. All the while, someone was calling his name, like she was trying to calm him down.

''Pac, Pac wake up.'' The female voice called out. The yellow pacworlder was none other than Pacman himself. He woke up feeling quite tired from a bit of a nightmare that he had. He then turned his attention to his friend Cylindria. ''Cyli...Sorry, just a bad dream. How long have you been awake?'' Pac asked. ''I've just been up about 10 minutes ago...anyways we're said to leave around 7:30 AM.'' She told him.

After hearing what he thought was true, Pac then got out of bed and put his usual sneakers on hastily before Cyli calmed him down. ''There's no rush, we've actually got an hour and nine minutes until the bus arrives.'' She told him, making the yellow Pacworlder feel better.

''Man, this is gonna be the best day ever. I can feel it. Heading over to Pelafornia, seeing all the sights, tasting all the food...but most of all...We're gonna see the sphere racing.'' Pac said, filled up with excitement. Cyli said that she was also excited for going to see the greatest racers herself, almost like she had a crush on one of the racers herself.

Cyli then went over to the other pacworlder in the room before speaking. ''Spiral, come on get up, we've gotta get ready for the trip.'' She said, shaking up Spiral before he opened his eyes.

Spiral yelped in surprise when he saw Cyli up close. ''How the heck did you get in?'' He complained. Cyli merely rolled her eyes at Spiral and told him to get ready. ''...And don't even think about going back to sleep, Miss Globular asked me to say that.'' She added before leaving the two boys in the room. Pac took a few moments before he woke up completely.

''I dunno about you Pacster, but I don't feel like getting up.'' Spiral admitted while yawning, trying to go back to sleep. But when he did, an air horn held by Cyli blew into his face and scared him half to death. This also caused him to fall out of his bed and on the floor face first. ''Ok, ok, ok, I'm up, I'm up!'' Spiral said as he jumped to his feet to get his stuff ready. Cyli laughed at this as before Spiral turned around and glared at her before the duo started bursting into laughter.

''Come on Cyli, you need to lay off the jokes. I mean it's bad enough that we had to go searching through a lot of places trying to search for Pac's pare...'' But speaking of the two yellow pac worlders had been a bit of a mistake toward Spiral. He looked at Pac who was staring out towards the stars with sad emotions. ''Sorry Pacster, I didn't...'' Spiral tried to apologise, but Pac said it was ok. ''It was really hard finding my parents...but they're not there, they're not anywhere.'' The poor pacworlder said sadly.

Over the past few months, Pac had been searching for his parents throughout the cosmos and even to the location of the red star was, but he wasn't able to find his parents at all.

During that time, Pac had grew more and more frustrated than he ever had before when he didn't find them, it even caused a few angry outbursts from him. But eventually...he gave up on finding them and accepted the fact that they were gone for good.

President Spheros and Sir Cumference were also sad that Pac gave up on finding his parents. Afterwards, Pac went back defending Pacworld from Lord Betrayus and doing his usual hobbies. It wasn't enough though, but Spiral and Cyli were always there to help cheer the yellow pacworlder up.

The only thing was, it didn't really feel the same now that he believed that his parents were gone forever. ''Dude...just so you know, they wouldn't want you to be sad.'' Spiral said, knowing that Pac was feeling a lot of anxiety about his parents.

Cyli even hugged him. ''You know we're always here for you Pac. Even if things do go wrong.'' She said, making Pac a lot more comfortable now that all the anxiety had gone from him. ''Thanks, I guess I needed that.'' Pac admitted. He was so caught up with getting distracted that he didn't notice the time.

Looking at the alarm clock on his desk, the trio saw that it was now 7:07. ''Oh no! 23 minutes till the bus arrives, we gotta get down to the entrance!'' Seeing the time had caused Pac to panic and quickly pack some of his belongings in his bag before running out the door. Spiral and Cyli looked at each other before shrugging a little. ''He's been wanting to see the sphere racing since kindergarten, I wouldn't blame him if we were doing the same.'' Cyli figured, getting her belongings and helping Spiral with packing his stuff before making their way out to the entrance of the high school.

* * *

 **[0:00] Rachel Platten - Fight Song**

 _~ Like a small boat_

 _~ On the ocean_

 **Walt Disney Pictures presents.**

 _~ Sending big waves_

 _~ Into motion_

 _~ Like how a single word_

 _~ Can make a heart open_

 **Based off the original game by Namco.**

 _~ I might only have one match_

 _~ But I can make an explosion_

 **Story by Negaboss2000 and Jamesiscool2014.**

 _~ And all those things I didn't say_

 _~ Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _~ I will scream them loud tonight_

 _~ Can you hear my voice this time?_

 **Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures: The Global Tournament**

 _~ This is my fight song_

 _~ Take back my life song_

 _~ Prove I'm alright song_

 **Erin Mathews as Pac-Man**

 **Erica Mendez as Pepper**

 _~ My power's turned on_

 _~ Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _~ I'll play my fight song_

 _~ And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _~ 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 **Andrea Libman as Cylindria**

 _~ Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_

 _~ Everybody's worried about me_

 **Sam Vincent as Spiralton, President Stratos Spheros and Lord Betrayus Sneakerus Spheros**

 _~ In too deep_

 _~ Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)_

 **Ian James Corlett as Blinky and Sir Cumference**

 _~ And it's been two years I miss my home_

 _~ But there's a fire burning in my bones_

 **Ashleigh Ball as Pinky and Aunt Spheria**

 **Lee Tockar as Inky, Kingpin Obtuse and Fuzbitz**

 **Brian as Clyde, Dr Buttocks and Buttler**

 _~ Still believe_

 _~ Yeah, I still believe_

 **Kazumi Evans as Elliptica**

 **Yuri Lowenthal as Dinky Little.**

 **Matt Hill as Skeebo**

 _~ And all those things I didn't say_

 _~ Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _~ I will scream them loud tonight_

 _~ Can you hear my voice this time?_

 **Brendan Ryan Barret as Specter**

 **Marion Cotillard as Dot**

 _~ This is my fight song_

 _~ Take back my life song_

 _~ Prove I'm alright song_

 **Jim Carrey as Pi**

 **Brooke Lewis as Ring**

 _~ My power's turned on_

 _~ Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _~ I'll play my fight song_

 **Armie Hammer as Whirl**

 **Rebecca Shoichet as Sue**

 _~ And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _~ 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 **Stephen Merchant as A.I.D.E.N**

 **Martin Freeman as Globe Orblight**

 _~ A lot of fight left in me_

 **Tom Felton as WheelMark**

 _~ Like a small boat_

 _~ On the ocean_

 **Emma Stone as Elipsia Curve**

 _~ Sending big waves_

 _~ Into motion_

 **Ardal O'Hanlon as Bubbles McSphere**

 **Nick Frost as Kusma Bulb**

 _~ Like how a single word_

 _~ Can make a heart open_

 _~ I might only have one match_

 **Arnold Vosloo as Cosmos**

 _~ But I can make an explosion_

 **Chris Pratt as Skullborne**

 _~ This is my fight song_

 _~ Take back my life song_

 **Tabitha St. Germain as Patra**

 _~ Prove I'm alright song_

 _~ My power's turned on_

 _~ Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)_

 _~ I'll play my fight song_

 _~ And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _~ 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 **And introducing**

 **Donald Sutherland as Lord Spooky**

 _~ Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The New Kid**

Outside Maze High School at 7:23

Outside Maze High School at 7:23

All the students were preparing to make the trip to Pelafornia to see the World Sphere Racing finals.

To their annoyance however, Skeebo found a way to push his way to the front of the line. But that was before he was shoved out of the front by a very hasty Pacaman, who never even noticed what he had done before it was too late. ''Oooh er.. Sorry Skeebo.'' He said sheepishly as the bully picked himself off the ground and glared at the yellow pacworlder.

''One of these days...I'm gonna get you back for that!'' Skeebo said calmly with a threatening tone as he stormed to the back of the line and leaving a confused and slightly afraid Pacman at the front of the line.

''I said I was sorry...What more could he want?'' Pac asked himself. By then, Spiral and Cylindria had caught up with him after packing their things together. ''Sorry we took so long Pacster, couldn't find my headband, it took nearly a long time.'' Spiral said, fixing his headband on properly.

After that, their teacher Miss Globular came over to them, just as they were settling down with each other. ''Good morning everyone, those of you who funded enough money for taking this trip to Pelafornia. This wouldn't be possible without your help.'' The teacher thanked, just as the bus drove up in front of the students.

''Now be warned, this bus will take about five hours to get to our destination, so be sure that you packed everything you need for the trip.'' She advised, making sure that no one would be uncomfortable without their belongings on the trip.

''I've got plenty of stuff packed for the trip.'' Pac whispered to Spiral and Cyli, and by plenty of stuff, he actually meant a lot of food to keep him well fed during the long hours of travelling to London. ''Now then, I'll call your names and then you'll need to put your bags into the compartment before you enter the bus.'' Miss Globular said as before she then looked at the list of students who signed up for the trip.

''Pac-Man.'' She asked for the first student. Pac then said that he was present before moving to put his bag on the bus.

''Cylindria.'' She asked for the next student. Cyli then said she was present before moving to put her bag on the bus. Yet she accidentally placed her hand on Pac's hand before she shyly took it away again.

''Spiralton.'' Miss Globular asked for Spiral, he then said that he was present before moving to put his bag on the bus, but due to the amount of stuff he had packed, Spiral wasn't able to put the bag in.

''Anglea.'' She asked for the student who claimed that he was present before moving to put his bag on the bus. The list went on for a while. Miss Globular then had the other students' names before allowing them to place their bags on the bus. Starting from Skeebo, Sherry, Oval, Holio, Rondo Bout, Finn, Lanky, Limestone and Brainy. They all then proceeded to place their bags on the bus before Miss Globular looked at the last student on the list.

''And lastly...Dinky Little.'' She asked for the last student's name. But surprisingly, the student didn't answer. ''Ahem, Dinky Little?'' She asked again, looking around to see if she could find the last student, but she was having a bit of trouble finding him. In the nick of time, a white Pacworlder appeared out from behind Miss Globular. He was a lot shorter than Pac, had sapphire blue eyes like Pac, wore similar sneakers towards Pac and he had a button nose. ''H...Here...miss...'' The white pacworlder said,

When Miss Globular noticed, she knew that ''Oh there you are. I didn't think you'd have made it.'' She said, guiding Dinky onboard the bus. ''Now, which group are you supposed to be in?'' Miss Globular asked again, only to have the white pacworlder whisper something in her ear.

''Oh...you haven't been put in any of the groups?'' Miss Globular asked, Dinky nodded in response to the question. ''Oh dear...well I think I know who to put you with. Plus they're only short one group member.'' After speaking, Dinky was guided over to where Pac, Cyli and Spiral were planning to sit for the entire bus ride.

Cyli was the first to notice her teacher come over to her with Dinky. ''Oh, Miss Globular, is there a problem?'' She asked curiously. ''No Cylindria, not at all. I just wanted to tell you that you've gained your fourth group member.'' Speaking of a fourth group member had confused the trio until their teacher revealed the little white pacworlder who his shyly behind her.

But when Dinky got a first glimpse at Pac, he gasped with excitement. ''Anyways, this is Dinky Little, He's one of our new students. He's shy and mainly needs encouragement, but I'm sue you'll all get along fine. Dinky, this is Spiral, Cyli and Pac. Their group is the one that you'll be in.'' Miss Globular said as she introduced the trio to the little white pacworlder.

Excited by meeting the only yellow pacworlder alive, Dinky ran up to the Pac and shook his hand rapidly. ''I've actually heard a lot about you! Did you really fight Lord Betrayus?! How many ghosts are you able to eat at a time?! Are you really friends with President Stratos Spheros?!'' Dinky managed to say all at once without giving Pac time to answer any of them. ''Take it easy kid, Well yes I did fight Lord Betrayus, and the rest...well I'll get to that later...'' The yellow pacworlder managed to say as he chuckled.

Pac admired Dinky's enthusiasm, it was always good to know that someone who looked up to him. ''Anyways, I'm Dinky, Dinky Little. I've been here in your school a couple of weeks now.'' He said, showing what he was busy studying and what he was planning to do when he was older. Miss Globular then got the four kids to sit in their seats because of the fact that the bus was about to go.

After sitting in their seats, Pac and Dinky started to talk to each other as the bus started it's long journey to Pelafornia. Dinky asked question upon question upon question about what Pac did whenever ghosts appeared or when he fought many beings from outer space. The yellow pacworlder then explained that he'd always use the power berries in order to fight the armies of Lord Betrayus and even eat every last one of them. Pac then mentioned that there were four ghosts that weren't that evil and they were the ones who actually helped them through various situations.

"Wow...looks like Pac's got his number 1 fan." Cyli said with amazement. "I know right? I mean I'm not saying I wanna be famous, but a little attention towards me would be good every now and then." Spiral admitted, mentioning the fact that Dinky was only interested in Pac. But he didn't mind it as long as he had his two buddies with him. "So Dinky, why weren't you in any of the other groups?" Cyli asked with curiosity. "Well...they always treated me different, being smaller and younger than they are. I did get bullied a few times because of that.'' Dinky admitted.

The trio were shocked because of what Dinky had gone through during his first school year, but luckily Pac was able to comfort him despite knowing a bit of pain that he'd gone through during the past months.

But nonetheless, Dinky was actually glad to be sitting next to the one and only Pacman. As the bus turned onto the highway, it continued to drive to it's destination to Pelafornia. And by then, Pac and Dinky were already busy chatting with Cylindria and Spiral about what they loved doing and how they were getting on during the past few months, but neither of them know the dangers which lurked beyond their knowledge.

* * *

Deep Underground

In the Netherworld

A lot of ghosts were lounging around whilst Betrayus was having another one of his usual meltdowns due to failure. "EVERYTIME! WHY DO WE ALWAYS LOSE TO THAT PATHETIC YELLOW BALL?!" Betrayus roared, throwing his things all over the place. Inky was just passing by when he saw the rest of his gang looking up at the castle. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked before Blinky turned towards him.

"And you…you're the cause of all my failures!" Betrayus said, looking in the mirror at himself in anger. "You need to step up. You need to up your game." He said to himself again. "No, YOU do, You're the failure!" His reflection spoke back to him, making him extremely mad. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK, ME! I AM YOU!" He roared constantly, nearly blowing up his whole chambers until someone interrupted him.

"Um, sir?" Buttocks spoke nervously. "WHAT?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY BEING ANGRY AT MYSELF?!" Betrayus roared, breaking the mirror in the process. "Ow." The Mirror said, without anyone noticing that the mirror talked.

"Apologies sir, but I thought you'd like to know, the Pac-Man is going on a school trip along with his happy troop." Butt-ler explained, pointing out what he noticed from his twin. "Oh goody, what other things did you want to interrupt me for?" Betrayus said, uninterested at the news. "Yes sir. Apparently there are rumors going round that some ghost lord has returned. Do you know what that means?" Butt-ler asked in confusion, making Betrayus a bit suspicious. He knew he was the Ghost Lord in the Netherworld, but it couldn't have been him.

"How can that be? He was gone centuries ago. He couldn't have resurfaced yet." Betrayus Thought to himself in horror, hoping it wasn't true. "Sire?" The voice from Butt-ler immediately snapped the ghost lord out of his trance. "What, I was having a flashback. Do you mind?" He pouted in annoyance.

"Sorry to interrupt you and my boring brother, I have reports that there's a polymorph in the Netherworld. What are your orders?" Buttocks asked before Betrayus came towards him. "I thought those kind of ghosts were destroyed a long time ago? Find this creature and get rid of it." The ghost lord ordered immediately in a serious manner as Buttocks and Butt-ler fled the room.

When he was gone however, Betrayus groaned in annoyance. "Polymorph? Blegh, what kind of idiot would notice a creature like that in the Netherworld? Besides, I'd burn it before it even regenerated." He muttered to himself before floating off to his ghostly armies. He failed to notice a purple ghost who had immediately morphed from the very Mirror that Betrayus had been yelling towards.

"Wow…what a fatuous hot-head." The ghost said to herself in annoyance before looking at a picture of Pac-Man that seemed to be stuck to a dartboard with a lot of misses. "A yellow one…? Impossible…I thought they were all wiped out years ago?" She pondered quietly to herself as she inspected the photo.

"Wait a minute, what am I saying, I know about the surviving yellow ones. Although… That other one, Pepper, she ruined everything. But this OTHER Yellow one, however…he looks like a good target for my lord." She spoke to herself before morphing into a camera to take a picture of Pac before taking the photo and flying off.

At that moment, Betrayus came back to his chambers when he forgot something, but to his surprise he saw that the mirror he was yelling at was nowhere to be found. "Huh…I'm sure there was a mirror here before I left." Betrayus said to himself in confusion as he looked all around the room. "Ah well, forget it. But that Pac-Man, when he gets back, I'll be ready for him." The fiery ghost said evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile

The purple ghost fled the castle with the picture of Pac-Man in her ghostly hands. "Finally, when my master, Lord Spooky hears about this, he will finally be complete and everything shall be-" She started before she was completely cut off when she bumped into the Ghost Gang, literally. "Hi there, are you new to the Netherworld? My name's Pinky, what's yours?" Pinky said, Introducing herself to the purple ghost

"Sorry, can't chat right now, I have a Yellow one to catch." The Purple ghost said, attempting to fly off until she was cut off by Pinky once again. "Hey, keep away from Paccums. He's mine." Pinky said crossly all of a sudden. "Ew…who'd want you?" Sue asked rhetorically before pushing past Pinky in annoyance.

Pinky was about to fly off in a huff, but she spotted the ghost shapeshifting into one of the huge ghost guards. "Eugh, this is hideous! Oh well, it'll have to do for now." The purple ghost groaned in disgust. Seeing this made Pinky gasp in shock.

"Hey, do you see that ghost?" Pinky asked in suspicion, calling over to her group who immediately came to her. "Yeah…she's pretty cute, isn't she?" Inky said in awe, completely missing the point. "No, not that you dummy. I'm saying, I think I just saw her change into one of the guards." Pinky pointed out, explaining what just happened the last five seconds. "How can a ghost do that? No ghost can have that kind of power." Blinky explained in confusion.

"I think she's going after Paccums." Pinky squeaked in fear. "Oh no…and what if this does happen? What'll be next?" Clyde added in shock. "Don't know, but we'd better tell Pac immediately." Blinky said immediately. "Wait. I thought he was going on a school trip?" Inky pointed out, causing Blinky to groan in annoyance. "Then get your bags packed you guys, we're going on a road trip." Pinky said, grabbing everything she needed before the ghosts left for Pelafornia.

"Pelafornia, here we come." Clyde said, going the opposite direction of the gang. "Other way Clyde you idiot." Blinky called out to the huge orange ghost who corrected his direction. However, when leaving the Netherworld, they were secretly spotted by one of Betrayus' most trusted allies who he'd always annoy. "Hmm…What are you four up to?" Buttocks said to himself in confusion.

* * *

In the Enderworld.

"Hey, No Netherworld beings are allowed in the Ender…" Cosmos spoke to the disguised purple ghost before she immediately changed one of her hands to let him know it was her. "Sue...sorry, I didn't…" Before Cosmos could finish, Sue slapped his hand away. "Next time. I'll burn your arms off." She said bitterly.

As soon as Spooky saw the Netherworld Guard, he told his minions to stand down. "Sue, get out of that form, you look ridiculous." Spooky said in disgust. Sue then morphed back into her ghost form.

"So…what have you to report from our enemies?" The enderghost asked with expectancy. "Well...I have this." Sue said, handing Spooky the photo of Pac-Man, immediately catching her master's attention. "Another yellow one? You mean to tell me that the one Yellow Pac-Girl that beat you long ago, is not the only one out there?" Spooky asked in absolute outrage. "So it seems my Lord." Sue explained sheepishly, only fueling her master's rage even more.

"SKULLBORNE! GET OUT HERE!" He roared in anger, his voice almost able to break the ruins. Eventually, the skull faced ghost appeared right in front of Spooky before bowing. "You called m'lord?" The ghost said, only for Spooky to grab and squeezed his head. "Why the anger? What's happening?!" Skullborne asked in fright.

"You worthless little cretin. Do you have any idea what you have just done? You didn't know that there were TWO yellow ones still on Pac-World, AND I HAVE JUST FOUND OUT FROM SUE, WELL? EXPLAIN!" Spooky roared as his face glows red with anger. "M-My..my lord, you see...I knew about this all along. When that Pac-Girl wasn't looking, I saw that she has a picture of her parents, holding two yellow Pac-Babies, one of them is her." Skullborne explained nervously.

"Well, If we get one of them, I will be complete, and revenge will be mine." Spooky spoke with a hint of satisfaction filling his mind. "My lord, I overheard some pink ghost while I was in the Netherworld, she said that the male yellow one, named Pac-Man, is headed to Pelafornia." Sue explained to her master.

"Well, this 'Pac-Man' seems to me like the one I need…unlike that female pacworlder." Spooky spoke with fascination. "My Lord, do you have any plans for me?" Sue asked as she bowed with respect. "You leave for Pelefornia along with a few of my armies." Spooky ordered instantly before briefly looking at Skullborne. "and what about Nimrod here?" Sue asked, pointing to Skullborne. "He'll be a great help to you, and it brings off a lot of annoyance from me." Spooky said, telling her that Skullborne will accompany her. "Oh great." She said while gritting her teeth in rage.

* * *

Back on the Bus to Pelafornia

The bus had stopped at a fueling station and Miss Globular had allowed the students to stretch their legs and even get food if they needed it. "So Pac, Why don't you tell Dinky all about your adventures?" Cyli suggested with a smile as they walked towards one of the stores.

"Well, there was this one time I was tricked into releasing an evil genie from a bottle, but don't worry, I put her back inside and now she's…well I don't know where she is." Pac explained, remembering that time about where he released a wicked genie.

"Wow, cool." Dinky said in amazement. "No, Not cool dude, Pacster's genie was so bad, she was about to turn Pac-World into her own playground...metaphorically speaking." Spiral stated sheepishly.

"Well, a lot of stuff happened. When I first discovered the ghost's door, the time I framed a spy for saying something he shouldn't have or even meeting my parents with a time machine." Pac said, explaining more stuff in his past. "Even when we were younger, Pac, Cyli and I took down this one fraud guy, and we weren't even trying" Spiral explained, mentioning how the gang actually met.

"Oh my…that is so awesome!" Dinky said in excitement. "That day, was the day we first met. And now here we are, a few years later." Pac explained proudly. "That's so cool Pac, I wish I had friends like you do." Dinky admitted sheepishly. "Well little buddy, you now have three." Spiral said with a chuckle.

"Really?" Dinky said, thinking that he was dreaming all of a sudden. "Sure…why not? You seem like a kid who needs a friend or two in his life." Cyli said with a smile. Dinky gasped in excitement and ran up to Cyli and embraced her in a hug. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." He said all at once with a fast pace. "Don't mention it, Dinkster." Spiral said, giving Dinky a nickname.

"Hey Lemon Ball!" Skeebo called over to Pac who gasped in shock. "Oh no...what now." Cyli asked in annoyance. "What do you want now Skeebs?" Spiral asked in annoyance. "I'll tell you what I…What is this short freak doing here with you?" Skeebo said before immediately spotting Dinky and recoiling in shock. "Hey, Leave him alone. He's not a freak, sure he's small, but that doesn't mean you bully those smaller than you." Pac said in Dinky's defence. "Back off Yellow Cheeseball!" Skeebo growled in anger, shoving Pac aside.

"Hey big blue bully, if you hate yellow so much, then why do you have yellow hair?" Dinky asked, making a very good point. "Wait…my hair is yellow?" Skeebo asked in shock, looking in a mirror, causing him to scream in terror. "That was a good one Dinkster." Spiral said, laughing with Dinky and the others.

"Ok Class, time to go back on the bus now!" Miss Globular said, calling out to the students who immediately went back to the bus. "Yellow…Hair…me…no…" Skeebo said, scared of his own hair after what Dinky had said to him.

"Wow Dinky, I don't know how but you made Skeebo scared of himself." Sherri said in amazement. "Thank you Braces." Dinky responded sheepishly. "It's Sherri." Sherri responded. "Oh...sorry." Dinky said in sudden shock. "It's ok, I was always called Braces, but I like my actual name better." Sherri explained.

"Ok, now let's get going to Pelafornia." Miss Globular said to the driver who immediately nodded and took off. All the while, a car with the words FPI watching them from afar. Specifically, a male Pac-worlder had seen Pac and his friends, he had even become quite keen on Pac, because he was a yellow one. He was stroking his cat's fur gently as it purrs while it rubs it's face on his.

"Look Patra, that must be the kid we were looking for." The person said, seeing Pac-Man get inside the car with his friends. "Meow!" Patra said, looking at Pac-Man while licking her paw and rubbing her face with it. "I know Patra, but this is important. He doesn't even know that he's in danger." The person spoke with a serious tone. "Meow, Meow meow!" The Cat spoke in the usual cat manner.

"We should catch up to him sometime soon." The Person said, but just before he could take off, his radio came up. "Globe, it's me...I'm heading to Pac-Opolis. I gotta warn the president about the return of the Ender Ghosts. Over!" A voice spoke on the other end. "I'm kinda busy at the moment, I'll catch up with you later, partner. Over and out." The pacworlder called Globe spoke.

"Meow?" Patra said in confusion. "Not now Patra, we have to get to the Yellow One before the Ender Ghosts do." Globe said, stepping on the pedal and speeding up to the bus without it even noticing. Pac-Man and his trusty friends were in for an adventure that they'd never be able to forget…but they just didn't know it yet.

* * *

 **Well, that just about wraps up this chapter.**

 **Anyways, feel free to let me know in the comments what you think of the story and more chapters will be on the way as soon as possible.**

 **And stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Negaboss2000 out.**


	2. Enemies from Long Ago

**Greetings once again from Negaboss2000**

 **Here's the next chapter of Pmatga the global tournament**

 **But before we begin the story however, I would like to say a big thank you to Jamieiscool2014 for helping me with this chapter**

 **Anyways without further stuff, let's get on with the next chapter**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to comment on your thoughts ^^**

 **(Updates are being made here)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Enemies from Long Ago**.

Pac kept telling Dinky more about his adventures. "One time, Dinky, a giant gargoyle monster was attacking Pac-Opolis, so I ate a big berry, and it made me grow taller. I was bigger than the city itself." He said, recalling a time from a year ago. "Bigger than the city? Wow. I wonder how it'll be like if I was that big." Dinky wondered with fascination.

After hours upon hours of talking about Pac's adventures, they've finally made it to Pelafornia. Boy was it a sight to see, it was a great city which held a great city before all students and where a lot of cool gadgets were made. As the students looked out the windows, they saw that they were going across the famous bridge, the Bronze Barrier Bridge.

"We're here, Everybody. Now don't forget your things when you leave." Ms. Globular said as the students went outside to collect their bags. "Guys, Let's go." Pac said as he gathered his stuff and got off the bus.

Dinky was going to grab his backpack, but as soon as he grabbed it and put it on, he saw that everyone else left. "G-Guys, wait for me!" Dinky said before running out of the bus. "Oh...Sorry Dinkster. We forgot about you. Hey, wanna come with us? We could use an extra member." Spiral asked as he lifted his backpack onto his back.

"Of course I would, I mean, who wouldn't hang out with Pac-World's Famous Yellow Hero." After speaking, Dinky then walked with the trio to their motel. "Let's go find us some seats." Pac said, the four friends walked out of the bus and went along with the rest of the classes.

But as they got off the bus, what they didn't know, is that they were being watched by a pair of Ghostly eyes. "Better watch out Pac-Muncher, Sue's has a plan for you." she said, smiling evilly. She then changed herself into a green pac-worlder, with pink high heels, white gloves, and a small plastic clip in the shape of a bow in her hair. "Ugh...why can't I change into the right one? Oh well, this will have to do." She grumbled in annoyance before .

* * *

Later at the Pelafornia racing stadium

The whole class arrived at the stadium for the racing, and boy was Pac excited. Not only for the racing, but also afterwards. "Dinky, you're going to like it here in Pelafornia, we have arcades, and popcorn, and peanuts and…So Much Food." Pac said, his stomach rumbling at the thought of food. "Not a good time to be thinking of eating right now bro, we gotta catch up with the class." Spiral stated before pointing towards the class who was already half a meter ahead of them.

"Oh Pacberries! Guys let's go." Pac said before immediately grabbing their hands and running after the class. When Pac and the others caught up with the rest of their class, he bumped into someone by accident. "Hey, sorry about that, I was trying to catch up with my class." Pac apologised before seeing who he bumped into. "Shinpaishinaide Pakku, soreha kekkōdesu." A familiar voice spoke.

As soon as Pac saw who it was, his eyes widened and noticed a tall pink pac-worlder who was carrying a backpack with a Strawberry decal on it, and her shoes matched pink on one, and blue on the other. And her eyes…her cute pink eyes.

"E...E...E..E...Elli?" Pac said, the girl then turned to face him before she realised with amazement. "PAC! It's been a while, it's nice to see you again." Elli said as she ran over and hugged the yellow pacworlder. Pac was speechless to see a friend of his who he hasn't seen since a month.

"It's great to see you too Elli, how come you're not in Pac-Tokyo with your mother?" Cyli asked with a smile. "Mom brought me here, she's around here somewhere. Want to meet her?" Elli asked. "Maybe Later. We're here to see the finals for the World Sphere Racing." Spiral said, remembering why they were in Pelafornia. "Oh, that's cool. Me and my Mom has got us tickets for our seats already." Elli mentioned. A while back, she and her own mother had booked for the race and overall were excited to see it.

"Cool. Speaking of seats, we have a guest sitting with us. This is Dinky Little. Dinky, this is Elliptica, she's the president's niece." Cyli said, revealing the white pacworlder behind her. "Hi." Dinky said nervously, scared that he was actually in the presence of the niece of President Spheros herself. "Konichiwa. That's how we say Hello, or Good Afternoon where I come from." Elli said, finding Dinky absolutely adorable. The white pacworlder was so overwhelmed...he fainted.

"Er...what just happened?" Elli asked in concern. "Dinky just fainted because he's never met the President's niece before." Pac explained with a chuckle. "Eh…heh…heh…heh…" Dinky said, still lying on the ground in shock with a furious blush upon his face. "He's just shy when he meets new people." Cyli said, finding it a bit cute that Dinky was in that state. "Come on guys, let's head to our seats." Spiral said, lifting up Dinky from the floor and carrying him in his arms.

"So how were things for you back in Pac-Tokyo?" Pac asked, figuring he'd ask how Elli was after what happened. "Well, Ever since you came by Pac-Tokyo, and failed to find your parents, I asked her if...I could move to Pac-Opolis and possibly join your school." Elli explained with a smile. "She said no, didn't she?" Pac asked, wondering what the answer will be. "No…" Elli said, pausing her sentence for a few seconds. "SHE SAID I COULD STAY!" She said with absolute excitement.

"Cool, I gotta show you to my class. They're gonna like you, believe me." Pac said, running to where his classmates were seated. "Is he always this enthusiastic?" Dinky asked with slow excitement. "Little Buddy, you have no idea." Spiral said with an impressed voice.

As Pac and Elli joined up with the others, they were all shocked to see the Pac-Girl next to him. "Hello there, May I ask who you are?" Miss Globular asked, wondering who Elli was. "Kon'nichiwa. Watashinonamaeha Ellipticadesu." Elli said, introducing herself to the teacher. "Um…sorry, I couldn't understand you that time." Miss Globular said sheepishly. "I mean, Hello. My name is Elliptica. Call me Elli. I'm from Pac-Tokyo" Elli said, Introducing herself to the teacher.

Just then Elli's mother came over to her after looking for her. "Elliptica? Anata wa dokoni ita? Kimiwosagashiteta nda yo." She said in Jap-pac-nese. "Watashi wa tomodachi to issho ni ite, atarashī kurasumēto to issho ni imashita." Elli explained to her mother. Elli's mother then saw the yellow Pac-Worlder from before when he visited Pac-Tokyo.

"Nice to see you again Pac, I take it you're here for the race too?" Elli's mother said in assumption. "Yeah. Is it ok if Elli sits by me and my friends in the audience?" Pac asked, hoping the answer was yes. "Mom, please? Can I?" Elli said, begging her own mother. "Sure, why not?" Elli's mother said with approval.

* * *

Inside the stadium

Pac and the gang were climbing up the steps to their seats, but boy was it tiring for Spiral. "How high up here are we?" Spiral asked, tired already. "Well it's simple: If it rains, you kids will be the first to know." A familiar voice spoke. The gang turned around to see Kingpin Obtuse and a few of his followers. "I've been given VIP tickets to watch in the President's box. Where are your seats? On a manure truck?" One of Obtuse's followers asked insultingly before laughing. "Just ignore him guys." Pac said, wanting to continue, but suddenly stopped when Obtuse stopped him. "Do enjoy this race, while you can." He said with a smirk before walking off.

"Man, I still can't believe that guy was a fraud when he was elected." Dinky said, recognising Obtuse from his colour and his face. "At least he's better than Fidgetus. Wait a minute, you knew Obtuse too?" Pac asked in shock. "Sure, I read it in the newspaper once, where it said he was a faker. Also, I've heard that he's also a crime boss somehow…is that true?" Dinky said from what he heard.

"I…don't…know. Maybe he is, but I don't think we knew him all that well." Spiral stated sheepishly. "You said you met someone similar named Fidget Spinner or something?" Dinky asked, getting the name confused. "Fidgetus Rhombus was that guy's name. Yeah…he was terrible." Pac stated. "Guys, the show's about to start, let's find our seats and fast." Cyli said before they rushed to their seats, thankfully they were able to find them, however, the gang turned and noticed that Dinky was shaking, and awful lot.

"Um Guys. I think I need to use the Restroom." He said, feeling like he was gonna burst. "I'll take him." Spiral said, a bit annoyed about this, but he understood. "Make sure he doesn't get lost when you come back!" Cyli said to Spiral as he followed Dinky. "Did I mention how cute Dinky was?" Elli asked, just even adoring the sight of the white Pacworlder. However, as the two boys left, Pac, Cyli and Elli never noticed that someone was following them. "There you are, Pac-Man." Sue said to herself, still in the form she recently changed into.

"We're here guys." Pac said, arriving at the seats. The gang had a good view for the entire race which Cyli thought, was totally amazing. "Spiral, Dinky, you guys came back. That was fast." Elli said, Dinky said that one of the lines for the bathroom was very short as he sat down next to Cyli and Ellil, they then sat next to Pac. Before Spiral sat down however, Sue was walking by and accidentally bumped into him. "Oh, sorry ma'am, is this your seat?" He asked apologetically. "No, it's actually behind you. Say, you guys look familiar, do I know you guys from somewhere?" She asked, looked like she met those Pac-worlders before.

The gang was a bit confused as to why this Pac-worlder was interested in them all of a sudden. "I'm the Pac-World famous Pac-Man, These are my friends, Cylindria, Spiral, Elli and our new friend Dinky Little." Pac said, introducing the gang. "Jade. Jade Pacdot." Jade said, introducing herself as she took her seat behind them, the race was about moments away from starting. "Oh I can't wait." said Dinky, excited about the race.

"Hello and Welcome to the Finale of this year's World Sphere Race." The announcer spoke, getting all the crowd riled up and excited. What was interesting was the vehicles were actually spherical vehicles, Pac used to think that they were similar to the vehicles that citizens would drive, but eventually he grew fond of these vehicles.

"All of our racers are set and ready to go. Looks like we're gonna see a lot of action from Ovaload and Mirroround. Also, put your hands together for our returning Racer, the World famous, The One and only, Wheelmark!" As the famous WheelMark waved at everyone, the crowd went wild just seeing him. Dinky then screamed excitingly in the process, causing Pac and the gang to cover their ears.

"This is gonna be one of our most epic events ever. So with that being said, racers, start your engines!" The announcer said as the racers got into their spheres. "On your marks" The announcer said. The racers revved up their cars and got ready to drive. "Get set, and Go!" The announcer shouted, causing cars to speed past him.

Once the light turned green, the spheres zoomed off, but WheelMark's car didn't start up for some reason. "What the? How did this…Is the fuel empty?" He said, quickly checking the problem. "Nope, Are the brakes jammed?" He checked again. "Still no. What could've stopped this thing?" Suddenly, WheelMark looked and saw something in his mirror, it appeared to be a metal rod was stuck in the motor behind his seat. "Oh no! how did this happen?" Wheelmark asked in shock.

"Psst. Pac-ums." Said someone from under the seats. After Pac looked down under the seats, he saw the ghost gang underneath the gang unexpectedly. "Pinky, Inky, Clyde, Blinky? What are you guys doing here?" Pac asked. "We came under your seats because ghosts aren't allowed to show up. And we're also here to warn you that there's-" She started, but was cut off when Dinky spoke.

"Pac, The race is back, WheelMark got that thing out of his motor." Dinky said, showing that WheelMark was back in action. "Oh, thanks Dinky, Hey guys I'll talk with you later ok." Pac said. "But Pac-ums, it's very important." Pinky insisted. "Tell me later, Ok?" Pac turned back towards the race. Normally he'd be curious about the ghosts telling him and the team, but he decided to concentrate on the race for now.

WheelMark managed to pull out the metal rod from the motor and quickly got back in to continue the race. "Wheel, what happened?" One of WheelMark's racing partners asked. "Sorry Mirroround, someone jammed a metal rod in between my engine's motor gears." He said, explaining the situation. "Oh great. Now you're way behind, we're almost finished with our first lap. You'd better catch up." Mirroround said, Wheelmark then started the vehicle and rode off really fast. He managed to catch up, but to the person in last place.

"Hurry Wheel, Go faster!" Dinky screamed out loud, but he couldn't hear because all of the vehicles were way too loud. "I don't think he heard you. Scream it again, kid" Jade spoke to him. "GO!" Dinky screamed so loud, that someone far away could hear. "That's our signal, let's go guys." The group of ghosts heard Dinky's scream and began to invade the race.

"WheelMark is making his way up, he's almost there, he's catching up to Ovaload, the racer in the lead." The announcer continued, feeling pretty excited about the outcome. "He's catching up, He's catching up." As WheelMark caught up to the leaders, one of them; Mirroround, looked at him "All yours WheelMark." He said, slowing down for WheelMark and allowing him to take out Ovaload. "Thanks, friend." He said as he got back up to first place again.

Everything was going so brilliantly, but then...the group of ghosts started appearing out of nowhere. "AAAAAAHHHH! IT'S THE ENDGEISTS!" Someone blurted out from the audience. Causing everyone to look up as there was panic all around. "Endgeists, what are those?" Pac wondered with panic and confusion. Jade then stood up. "Endgeists, Attack them!" Jade screamed, causing a whole swarm of those ghosts to suddenly appear out of nowhere. The screaming also caused her disguise to falter in the process. "Rgh, stupid powers! Why can't they ever last as long as I need them?!" Sue said after shifting back to her ghost form.

This even got the attention of Pac and the others. "Wha…Jade?! You're a…you're a…" Pac started in shock. "Say it, I know you're going to. Go on and Say it." Sue said, a growl desperate to escape her mouth. "A...GHOST!" Elli shrieked as she clutched Pac's hand. "Ugh, yeah! Call me whatever you want Pink Girl! And for the record, it's SUE! S U E! SUE!" The purple ghost yelled in a fit of rage. "Woah…this ghost is more hot tempered than Betrayus." Spiral stated in shock, looking towards Cyli who shrugged. "None of you are taking me seriously. Are you?" Sue then sighed in annoyance.

"Guys, Get Dinky and the others someplace safe, I got this." Pac said before he used one of his Power Berries and became Fire-Pac. "You're fired!" He said when he transformed. "You really think that fire would work on us? Pathetic." Sue said, smirking at that failure. Pac threw one of his fireballs at her, but she phased around the fireball and even extinguished it without even a single scratch. "Haha! Fire can't hurt me. Try again Pac-Worm!" Sue said, insulting Pac in a really bad way.

Pac then threw a fireball at one of the Endergeists, the same thing happened. "Yeah…the same thing goes for my minions." Sue said with a giggle, and a pretty evil one too. "What?! This is…this is crazy!" Cyli said in shock. "I need another berry. One of these has to work." Pac said, pulling out three other berries from his pocket. Sue took that chance and changed into a gargoyle before attempting to knock the berries out of Pac's hand.

Thankfully, Dinky managed to grab the berries before it could happen, he even managed to eat one of them, a purple one with a pink swirl on it. "Uh oh…was that…?" Cyli asked in concern, but was cut off by Pac. "The Spin Berry? Yeah…it was." He responded in shock. Dinky then began to spin rapidly, and pretty uncontrollably too. "WOAH! I'M SPINNING TOO FAST!" Dinky said in a huge panic. "Dinky! Hold on!" Cyli said with concern. "Yeah, I'm holding on to my lunch, I'm about to…" Dinky said, before covering his mouth and puffing his cheeks, almost about to vomit. Thankfully he managed to get the spinning under control.

"Phew…now that that's over and done with…" Dinky said before turning towards Sue who had reared up to his face. "What'll happen next? Do tell…because this is inevitable." Sue asked with a sneer, scaring him a little. "Um…I honestly don't know." Dinky admitted sheepishly before Sue morph her own body. "A ghost that can change it's physical form? I haven't seen one of those before." Pac said in shock, seeing Sue change into a scary cerberus. "I think she's a polymorph, one of the rarest ghosts or monsters that can change their form to anything and anyone." Cyli realised in shock. "Wait…I thought Polymorphs were scorned?" Inky asked, having suddenly poked his head out from under Elli's seat

"Uh...Pac, why is there more of these ghosts here?" Elli asked, feeling a little creeped out. "Yeah…about that...Elli, this is Blinky, Pinky, Inky and Clyde, they're my friends too." Pac explained sheepishly. "We already know who she is, Pac-ums. A boyfriend stealer." Pinky said with annoyance. "What?! No, come on, it's not what you think!" Pac said, still knowing that him and Pinky aren't a thing. "No no no, you've got it all wrong!" Elli said, shocked about even hearing that from the Pink Ghost.

Having spoke The two Pacworlders said in denial, making Pinky raise her eyebrow in suspicion. "Pinky, are you really concerned about this right now?" Blinky asked in shock. "Hey, I thought we were fighting over here!" Sue asked impatiently, having witnessed the whole thing in annoyance. "Alright. If that's the way you want it, then let's fight!" Pac said, eating a metal berry and turning into Metal Pac in the process. "Huh…I honestly never thought you'd use that berry." Dinky said in surprise.

Pac then opened his mouth and used his magnet tongue and all the endgeists stuck to it. However…a sharp pain suddenly surged through Pac's tongue, and he had to let go of them immediately. "Pacster! Are you ok?!" Spiral yelped in concern. "Ow! What was up with those guys? They're painful, I felt it though my metal armor." Pac asked in shock.

"How come they sting when you ate them, Pac?" Cyil asked in concern. "Simply because: You can't Eat endgeists." Sue said with a chuckle as the endgeists continued to attack along with herself who left to lead one of the attacks. "Ok…I didn't see that coming…" Blinky said sheepishly. "Um…not to be the voice of doom here, but…what are we gonna do now?!" Dinky asked in fright. Pac had to think fast, knowing that he couldn't eat the ghosts or burn them with the fire berry, so he decided to do what was right for now. "Well…I think, to fight a ghost like Sue or Betrayus, you NEED a ghost like them." Pac said, then looking at the ghost gang upon mentioning them.

"Us? What are WE supposed to do?" Clyde asked in shock. "I dunno…but I don't like where this is going." Inky added nervously. "Come on you guys, are we ghosts or mice?" Blinky asked rhetorically, talking to his own gang. "Uh...Mice?" Clyde squeaked in terror. "It was a rhetorical question Clyde, now man up and let's get 'em!" Blinky said, rubbing his forehead and preparing to fight. "We'll take care of this Paccums, you just get outta here while you still can." Pinky said as Pac nodded, he was really concerned about their safety

"Good luck, guys. Oh…and try not to die." Spiral said before Pac lead the gang to the exit. "All right Changey McShifter, you're ghost hind is going down!" Pinky said firmly, preparing to fight Sue, but managed to insult the purple ghost. As soon as the ghost gang was about to attack, Sue transformed into a big, no…a gigantic ghoul which emitted a piercing roar at the four ghosts themselves. "Uh oh…" Clyde squeaked in terror.

* * *

Downstairs

Pac and the gang kept running along with the other people who were frightened of the endgiests, it was absolute chaos with all the shoving and pushing. "Do you guys think the ghosts can stop her?" Dinky asked in concern. "Sure, I mean they've been through tougher scrapes before, how hard can one purple ghost be?" Pac said with a little bit of confidence.

All of a sudden however, Blinky, Pinky, Inky and Clyde ran past Elli in fear. "RUN! SHE'S A MONSTER! Blinky screamed as he tried getting the gang to the exit. "Every Ghost for themselves!" Inky added in terror. "Ok…I've been wrong before." Pac said in shock. The others were also by this and looked at each other in disbelief. "So much for ghosts like them." Cyli said to herself in annoyance. "We need to see what's got them all worked up." Spiral said, looking back to see a giant ghoul heading towards them.

"Nevermind, we have to get out of here!" Spiral screamed, running away in terror. "I thought Spiral was braver than that?" Dinky pouted in confusion, not understanding why Spiral was running. "Trust me Dinky, this ghost isn't anything like we've face before." Pac explained. "Pac's right, We have never fought a Polymorph before. We have no idea how to beat her, so we need to get out of here for now." Cyli said, making a really good point. "But what about my mother? Where is she?!" Elli asked in panic, frantically looking around for any sign of her.

She eventually found her mother, running towards her. "ELLIPTICA! WATASHI O MATTETE KUDASAI!" She screamed in panic, desperate to get to her daughter, However, because of the huge crowds, neither Elli or her mother was able to reach each other. It got worse when Elli lost her mother in the crowd. "MOM!" Elli screamed, trying to find her frantically, but couldn't, and it also lead to Pac dragging her out before the endgiests came flooding down the stairway. "Let go! I need to find my mom!" Elli said frantically, trying to get out of Pac's grip. "It's too dangerous Elli, you'll get yourself killed!" Pac responded, he wanted to get Elli's mother out, but he couldn't let Elli get hurt either. "Go Elli, Save Yourself!" Hearing her mother, Elli then went with Pac and escaped from the city.

* * *

Outside the stadium

Pac and the gang then saw that it wasn't just the stadium which was being attacked, rather...a quarter of Pelafornia itself. "What's happening?!" Spiral exclaimed with fright. "It looks like Pac-World War I all over again." Cyli said, and wasn't wrong there. The burning was quite similar to during the war, but thankfully it wasn't the same. "How did you guys know this was going to happen?" Pac said, looking at the ghost gang. "I dunno, we saw that purple ghost wanting to find you, so we had to warn you guys!" Inky explained from what he and the others saw from earlier.

"I thought that purple ghost was suspicious earlier, and we thought she was going to get you." Pinky said, now knowing that something was up with Sue from the moment she saw her. "We gotta get back to the bus. It'll be the only way to save us from them." Dinky said as the gang nodded in agreement. It was chaotic, every citizen was running in terror, running from those terrible ghouls, every building in the city was up in flames, but thankfully it wasn't that bad of a chaotic panic. "How far now?!" Spiral asked, hoping the bus wasn't too far. At that moment, a huge chasm opened up from underneath their feet, roaring fire in the process.

"Woah! Get back!" Pac said, keeping Elli and Dinky back. "What the Blazes?!" Cyli said in shock after looking behind along with Spiral to see that their friends were trapped on the other side. "This is bad! We gotta get them across!" Spiral said in a panic, insistent on helping his friends. "That fire looks extremely painful." Elli said, already figuring that it'd be a painful experience if she were to jump through the fire. "Right…when there's a rift in the fire, jump through it." Pac said, but shocked to allow Dinky go first after thinking of his safety more.

Dinky then jumped, nearly roasting his own bottom, and landing on the other side where Cyli and Spiral were. "Dinkster, you ok little bro?" Spiral asked with concern. "Yeah…I'm alri-Ow! Ow ow ow ow! Put me out Put me out!" Dinky exclaimed with pain, suddenly feeling his butt lighting on fire. Spiral then put Dinky out by using a bottle of water that he got from the stadium.

"Elli, Go. I'll catch up." Pac insisted, but Elli refused to leave his side. "But Pac, Fire can still come up and we could both die from it." She said, holding his hand firmly. " Elli, Trust me, you can do this. Jump over there, you'll be safe." Pac explained, nearly on the verge of pleading. "We'll both go then!" Elli said, grabbing his hand tightly. "Elli, I don't think that's…" Pac started, but then stopped before nodding in agreement.

"Keep hold of my hand no matter what, ok?" Pac said, glancing back at Elli. "Hai." She responded with a nod. It was intense, but eventually, the two found and opening and jumped across to the other side. Elli nearly lost her footing and fell into the chasm, but thankfully, Pac was able to grab her in time. "Told you this wasn't a good idea. But i still got you." Pac said sheepishly before pulling Elli away, accidentally falling over in the process, with her on top of him.

"Um…are you ok?" Pac asked, wondering if his friend was ok. "H-Hai. I'm ok. Just a little shaken up." Elli said, brushing some debris off of her hair sheepishly. "Oh my goodness! I've heard about having a crush on the president's niece, but I never thought it was true!" Dinky squealed in amazement, seeing Elli on top of Pac. "Dinky...I swear, it's not what it looks like." Pac said sheepishly, allowing Elli to get off him. "Sore wa hontōdesu. Watashitachi no ma ni nanimonaikoto o chikaimasu." Elli said in denial, but Dinky knew because her language gave it away.

"Sure...Now come on, the bus is just up ahead." Spiral said, pointing towards the vehicle with all of the classmates inside already. "Um Pac…you can let go of my hand now." Elli said sheepishly, Pac immediately realised and let Elli's hand go. "Hey, Wait for us!" Blinky shouted as he and his gang flew across the chasm and avoided the fire, but that didn't stop Clyde from getting burned in the process. "Way to go big guy." Inky said sarcastically. "Come on, don't judge me you guys." Clyde said in his own defence. "Hey! The whole of Pelafornia is going up in flames and you guys are arguing? Let's go!" Pac asked before running after the others along with the ghosts.

"Heads up!" Cyli said, pointing out a few endgiests coming after them. Pac saw this before eating and Ice berry and turning into Ice Pac. After doing so, Pac attempted to freeze the endgeists, which to his surprise worked, although he thought it wouldn't hold them for long, but it did give the gang just enough time to escape.

By then, Sue had arrived a few moments after missing Pac and his gang. "Boss, Please can you unfreeze us?" One of the endgeists said, causing Sue to groan. "Ugh...I'm surrounded by Slimeballs." She groaned before smashing the ice with her bare hands. "T-T-Thanks." The Endgeist said, shivering because of the coldness of the ice. "Shut up and follow them you idiots." Sue responded in annoyance.

* * *

On the bus...

As soon as Pac, Cyli, Spiral, Dinky and Elli got on the Bus, Miss Globular was looking around for Pac and the others when she spotted them and went up to them with a shocked and scared look on her face. "You five, where have you been?" She asked, demanding to know in panic. "Nevermind that Miss G, We gotta get out of here." Pac insisted before getting on the bus along with the others.

Just then, the Ghost gang phased through the walls of the bus and found a couple of seats. "Hurry up, Get Going!" Blinky said to the bus driver in panic. "Yeah! It's chaos out there!" Clyde added. "AAAAHHH! GHOSTS!" Sherri screamed, causing everyone on the bus to panic. "Guys Guys calm down! No need to be frightened by them." Pac said, trying to calm everyone down. "Speak for yourself, There's ghosts on the bus." Skeebo stated, not wanting to listen. "So what, these one you don't need to be afraid of. They're ok." Cyli said, pointing out the fact that they're good ghosts.

"I don't think they're listening." Inky stated sheepishly. Groaning at the mention of this, Elli then got up and whistled loudly to get everyone's attention, and it worked. "Listen to us. These ghosts, They're not what you seem. They're GOOD ghosts. They've helped Pac many times, they've even saved Pac-World a bunch of times...and Pac gets ALL of the credit? Not these guys? Not even his friends? All I'm saying is, These ghosts are good and you should trust them." She said, feeling like everyone was acting stupid.

"Yeah…and You're the daughter of the president. That's so stupid I forgot to laugh." Skeebo said as laughed, gaining everyone's attention of annoyance. "I'm actually his niece, not his daughter." Elli said, feeling insulted in the process. "Wait…she's serious?" Skeebo asked in shock. "No...she's just saying that for attention as a beauty queen. Of course she's the president's niece." Spiral said in annoyance.

"So, you're saying these _scary ghosts_ are harmless?" Miss Globular asked in shock. "It's true! We just want our bodies back, that's all, nothing else." Binky explained as he and the others pleaded. "How do you know that you're not lying to us?" Skeebo asked in suspicion, only to earn a glare from the rest of the class. "What?" He asked in confusion.

"Look, my point is, that everything Betrayus tries to do on Pac-World, we tell Pac and he stops them." Blinky added, explaining in more detail. "Yeah, and one time, we had our chance to get our bodies back, but we lost it in order to stop Betrayus from getting his." Pinky explained, feeling a little sad at the same time, not being able to get her own body back. "And every time they were there, they've always helped us whenever we needed it." Pac explained, pointing out that the ghost gang has always helped them. "I saw those ghosts at the Pac-Pong Tournament, when they challenged Spheria to a rematch with Betrayus. They said they're not your friends and they don't know you." Sherri stated.

"That was an act. We were keeping our friendship to Pac a secret from Betrayus so that way he won't obliterate us." Inky said in annoyance, after explaining everything. "Oh…whoops…" Sherri said sheepishly. "Look, the more important thing this year is that…" Dinky started, but was cut off. "Ahem!" A voice from one of the bus' windows spoke, causing everyone to turn and see a couple of endgiests waiting there impatiently.

"Are you guys gonna talk all day in there? 'Cause we're gettin' a bit bored out here." One of the endgiests asked in annoyance. "Shut up and attack them you stupid morons!" Sue shouted in absolute rage. "Okwewillbelievethemfornowbutwehavetogetouttaherefast! Driver Floor it!" Miss Globular said in a quick pace before turning to the driver and speaking. "YES MA'AM!" The driver said as he stepped on the gas pedal and The bus began to drive off very fast and loud. "Uh…did we speak too long?" One endgiest asked awkwardly. "Ugh...I hate you guys already...Now, AFTER THEM!" Sue growled, ordering her ghosts to chase the bus.

The bus drove fast down the road, trying to get over the Pelafornian Gate Bridge. All the while, everyone was freaking out over the situation while Pac looked through the power berries to see which one he could use against the ghosts. "It's weird, none of the berries I've tried didn't work. One of them has to, and I've gotta find it." Pac said, searching through his berries until he came across one he hadn't used in a while.

"Which berry is that?" Dinky asked, seeing the Granite Berry. "Ohohoho, don't worry Dinkster…You'll see." Pac said with a smirk. He then plopped the berry into his mouth and chomped on it, nearly chipping one of his teeth before jumping out of the bus while he transformed into a gigantic granite ball version of himself, without his arms or legs.

The endgeists saw this and looked up in shock when the huge Pac-figure came rolling towards them. "Holy…" One of the ghosts said until being cut off with a gigantic splat across the road. "Woah! The Granite Ball form! I've heard the rumors about it, but now I finally get to see it for myself, and it's awesome!" Dinky said in amazement, having witnessed the huge form.

"Yeah…we got into his mouth once." Spiral said, remembering the time they were in the Temple of Slime. "I…" Dinky began, but suddenly stopped when Cyli cut him off. "Don't ask Dinky. We had no choice but to do it. Even though it was really disgusting." She explained sheepishly. "Ew…pretty gross." Elli said to herself. "Destroy that bus, do anything you can to make sure that yellow lemon suffers!" Sue ordered, making the Endgeists push forward. "But Sue, what about that giant granite ball?!" One of the minions asked in concern. "What giant granite ball, I don't see a…" Sue started, but was cut off when she saw Granite Pac.

"Yeah…never take me for Granite." Pac said with a pun. "Ugh, I should have thought this through!" Sue groaned in annoyance before being splattered by the giant rolling ball. "Ooh...that's gotta leave a mark." Pac said sheepishly as he rolled onwards alongside the bus. "How do you ghosts ever put up with Pac?" Miss Globular asked Blinky who shrugged. "Eh…It's Complicated." Inky said, oblivious to the fireball. "Inky, look out!" Elli squeaked in terror, causing the blue ghost to turn and see Sue charging right at him.

Sue then pinned Inky to the window and even managed to get a good look at his face. "Hey…" You don't look that scary from this angle." The blue ghost said in amazement, trying to flirt with her. "Shut up, you lousy little pathetic waste of space, Where is the yellow one?" Sue demanded in annoyance. "That's none of your business, Sister!" Pinky growled, punching Sue with her bare fists. "My Master needs him to complete his plan, and I'm not letting four pathetic useless ghosts, and a bunch of teenage dorks standing in my way!" Sue growled, turning into a Pac-Wolf and roaring at her foes.

Sue then turned towards Skeebo and reared at him with her vicious teeth. "Nice..ni..nice doggy, Ni…N…Nice Doggy." Skeebo said nervously, causing Sue to roll her eyes in annoyance. She then turned her attention to Elli who gasped when. "Well…I guess I should try someone he cares more for…" Sue said, advancing towards Elli. Elli backed away, feeling a bit frightened, but thankfully Pac flew into the bus and grabbed Sue. "Get your claws off her, that's a bad dog!" He said, pinning Sue to the seat before she polymorphed into a normal pacworlder and held him down. "Whoever said I was after your friend? It's _you_ I'm after, Pac-Man!" Sue said, grinning psychotically as Pac had trouble pushing back against the polymorph.

It was close when Sue tried to take down Pac, but she ended up getting hit by a baseball bat and flew right out of the bus, splatting onto the bridge. "Someday soon Pac-Man, you will surrender yourself to my master and once you do you will-" Sue started, but was cut off when Pinky hit her. "Ow." She said, rubbing her face. "I had just about enough of you!" Pinky said before nodding firmly and flying back to the others.

"You ok Pac?" Blinky asked, having used a part of his body for the baseball bat he used. "Never better. But…how does she know my name?" Pac asked in confusion. "She was in the Netherworld. She overheard Betrayus' ranting about you, that's how she got what you look like and your name." Pinky explained. "How did you know that?" Cyli asked in confusion. "Uh…um, how did we know Clyde?" Pinky said, asking Clyde for an answer. "Dunno, by all accounts, it doesn't make sense." Clyde said, even confused himself. "Not important. We gotta get back to Pac-opolis before those guys find Pac again." Blinky said as his gang nodded firmly.

"Oh nuts, that's gonna be a problem, because we're almost out of fuel." The driver said, noticing the gas tank was almost empty. "Is it possible that we can get a train to help us get home faster?" Pac asked, hoping there was a way of getting home. "There is, it's out of town, but hopefully we'll be able to get there before the fuel tank runs out." The driver said with a nod. It was then that a loud boom was heard from three miles, causing everyone to look out the window to see a huge deadly skull symbol roaring from afar. "Well…let's hope that we get back home fast…because I'd hate to think of what those ghosts could do to Pac-opolis." Dinky said nervously.

* * *

All the while

Sue was fuelling her rage, having missed gaining her target. "YOU IDIOTS LET HIM GET AWAY!" Sue growled, taking her anger out on the nearest inanimate object she could find. "It wasn't our fault Boss, we…" One of the endgeists started, but was cut off immediately. "I Should have disposed all of you. GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T?!" Growling with a huge burst of purple fire, the minions were extremely afraid of Sue. "Because of the fact that they're heading to Pac-opolis?" One of them said nervously. "Hmm…maybe you aren't so stupid after all." Sue responded with satisfaction.

"Also, where's Cosmos? He would have smashed those weaklings to pieces." Sue said, groaning in annoyance. "You called?" A huge voice spoke from behind, revealing to be Spooky's right hand ghost, Cosmos. "You're late. Where were you?" Sue asked in annoyance. "I've had to talk to Kingpin Obtuse and his followers, they were not happy that Pac-Man and his gang of misfits got away." Cosmos explained.

"Since you were late, I had to deal with these idiots messing everything up." Sue exclaimed in annoyance "Sorry Sue, I would have been here sooner, it's just…something came up. Obtuse was furious and…." Cosmos explained, but Sue knew better than Cosmos, because he never messed up. "I know you're here too Skullborne, come out now you shy piece of garbage." Sue sighed in annoyance, ordering the ghost with the green skull face to appear from behind Cosmos.

"Look, I tried. But these four ghosts stopped me before I could overpower them!" Skullborne said, explaining that Blinky and his gang stopped him. "Ugh, you are better than this. How can you be overpowered by four ghosts?!" Sue groaned in disbelief. "Ok, I wasn't there to warn you. I was over at the hot dog stands, but the line took too long." Nothing Skullborne said was able to convince Sue. "You're lucky I'm not decimating you this instant, besides…there are more important things to deal with." Sue said, looking at the bus in the distance. "Were you at least able to find the yellow one?" Cosmos asked. "I was…he got away, but at least now…I know where he's heading." Sue said with a smirk.

"And once we get our hands on the yellow one, Spooky's plan will be complete, and this whole world will pay for what it did to him." Cosmos said, feeling successful to the plan that his master had forged. "Which may be a little expensive to every Pac-Worlder here because they may not have enough money to pay." Skullborne stated dumbly. "That seems like a stupid thing you'd say, but you DO have a point." Sue said, somehow buying what he had to say.

"Oh…really?" Skullborne asked in confusion. "Be serious. We have a job to do, and I can't work like this with you two idiots messing around!" Sue said in annoyance before floating off. "Man, the sooner we get this job done, the better I can relax, eh big boy?" Skullborne said, turning towards Cosmos before earning a huge smack in the face. "Ok, I deserved that." Skullborne groaned in pain. "Come on you idiot, it's time we release the hounds. They've got a train to catch." Sue said, smiling evilly.

* * *

At the Train station

The students and Miss Globular were waiting for their train to come, most of them were in shock, but they were alright. "I've gotten off the phone with my uncle." Elli said, upon arriving back to Pac and the gang. "And what did he say?" Pac asked, turning around to see if Elli was ok. "Any word about your mother?" Cyli asked in concern.

"He said my mom made it out alive." Elli said with tears of relief. "Thank goodness for that." Pac said with the same amount of relief as her. "What's with those…Ender Ghosts?" Spiral asked in confusion. "They said they need me for some kind of plan, but what plan?" Pac said, wondering why that ghost would go through all that trouble for him. "I think someone said they're called endgeists." Pinky pointed out, recognising the names.

"Endgeists? What kind of a stupid name is that?" Blinky asked in confusion. "Endgeists? From the Enderworld?" Pinky said, hoping it would help, but nothing made it better for her three companions. "Ugh, this is why Betrayus should read more." She groaned in annoyance. "Also…you said Polymorphs were scorned in the netherworld right? Why is that?" Cyli asked, remembering what Sue was capable of changing into various forms. "I have absolutely no idea, but whatever the reason is, I'm sure it's bad." Inky said, feeling the love for Sue rising up within him. "Looks like someone has a crush on the purple ghost girl" Blinky teased with a smile.

"What?! No I don't!" Inky exclaimed in annoyance. "Denial." Spiral said, snickering a little. "Ā, anata wa koi o shite imasu." Elli said in a cute Japac-nese tone. "No...no no no no no...you're all playing with me. Right?" Inky asked in embarrassment. "Anyway, how are polymorphs formed? I've never seen one before. Especially one like that purple ghost." Pac asked in confusion. "They become whatever they want and whoever they want, Whenever they want and whatever they need. And I honestly don't know how they're formed to be honest. All we know is just that they were scorned." Blinky explained.

"Something about her seems a little…off. I mean I know she's evil, and I know she's a polymorph, but…why is she doing all of this in the first place?" Pac asked in suspicion. "Maybe better wait on that till later, the train's arrived." Spiral pointed out. "Oh that reminds me, here's our Train tickets." Cyli said, handing them each one ticket. "Hey how come we don't get one?" Blinky said, feeling left out. "Because they don't allow ghosts on the train, you need to get into this bag, pronto." Cyli explained, showing a spare bag she was carrying. Blinky and the others were concerned at first, but then agreed to get in it.

"Ugh...it smells like someone put a skunk here half an hour ago." Pinky recoiled in disgust. "Shut up Pinky, and plus this smell is not as bad as the one in the Netherworld!" Blinky added in annoyance. "True…" Pinky admitted, having smelled worse of course. "We'll tell you when it's clear." Dinky whispered as the gang went onto the tram, wanting to keep a low profile.

Just then, they came by some scanner which seemed like a bit of a problem. "Oh this can't be good." Spiral whispered nervously. As they were checking Cyli's bag, the scanner detected the ghost gang and an alarm went off. The ghosts heard footsteps coming closer to them. "Oh no. what are we going to do?" Clyde whispered in panic. "Leave this to me." Pinky said, staying still in a immobile position.

"Huh…that explains why the scanner went off." The guard said, looking at what appeared to be Pinky…disguised as a doll. "This doll must have been slimed by a ghost." He said, viewing the doll with his own eyes. "Uh...Yeah, it's a collection I have…I take it wherever I go." Cyli said nervously, hoping the guard would buy her lie. As the guard took Pinky, She kept still and tried not to move. "Eh, who am I to judge?" He said before walking off. "Phew…" The gang went in relief. "False alarm guys, it was just a bunch of dolls." The Guard said, getting the guards away from the gang.

Pac, Cyli, Spiral, Elli and Dinky then went into one of the carriages to sit, when they noticed someone already in the carriage. "Oh...looks like someone was here before us." Spiral said, looking at a Pac-Worlder who fell asleep on the train. "Globe Orblight " Cyli said, squinting at his suitcase. "Where does it say that?" Spiral asked in confusion. "There on his suitcase. His name is right there." She said, pointing out where the name was.

Just then, a small black cat with a yellow Pac-gyptian shirt came in. "Meow." The cat said, looking at the group. "Awww...what a cute little kitty." Elli said, picking up the cat. "Hey, Who are you calling cute Missy? Put me down right now, or face the wrath of my claws." The cat said, shocking the group in the process and even making Elli drop her in fright.

"Did that cat just...speak?" Dinky asked, his eye twitching rapidly. "Of course I can speak, I mean, don't you hear me right now?" The cat asked in annoyance. "Who are you, how are you speaking, and why are you here?" Spiral asked all at once with fear rising up within him. "Oh great, I got the Chili Pepper with a lot of questions" the Cat said, sarcastically.

"Do you think that the cat is actually Sue?" Cyli whispered to Pac, thinking the worst. "Duh, Obviously. Cats can't talk" Pac whispered, thinking that the cat is another one of Sue's forms. "You do realize I can hear you. Right?" The Cat said, appearing in between them. "You're not fooling anyone in that cat form Sue." Cyli said in a stern voice. "Sue? Sue? You honestly think I'm that purple slime ball?" The cat said, feeling insulted. "Well, Obviously. Cats like you don't talk." Dinky pointed out. "I'm a Pac-Gyptian Cat, I'm a special breed." The cat spoke in annoyance.

"Oh…right. But if you're not Sue…who are you?" Pac asked after realising his mistake. "I'm not a polymorphic Ghost, I'm not a monster, I'm just an average ordinary normal black cat. Or you can just call me, Patra." The cat said, introducing herself. "Patra eh? Hm…I thought there weren't such a thing as Pac-Gyptian Cats? They all went extinct years ago." Pac pointed out in confusion.

"That's what they said about Polymorphs, That's what they said about Yellow Ones, and look now, the world is full of lies." Patra complained in annoyance. "So, 'Patra' What is going on with this…Sue and her End…whatever they are." Cyli asked in confusion. "I'm not going to tell you, Miss Pink Gumball Nerd. I've kept a promise to my master." Patra said, turning her head away sharply. "Wow…rude much?" Spiral pouted in annoyance.

"Speak for yourself, giant chili pepper with a lot of questions." Patra said, right back at Spiral who didn't see it coming. "We still would like to know about all that happened, about those Endgeists, the Enderworld, Sue, and this…Spooky…she talked about." Pac asked, feeling like this was all a huge deal. "No, I won't. I can't!" Patra said, not uttering one word. "Tell us now Kitty, or your nine lives are over!" Cyli insisted, attempting to wrangle Patra. "Very well…but we'd better keep this quiet. We don't want anyone else hearing this." Patra said, closing the door to the room "Ok...a long time ago, long before you guys have met Eachother, the Pac-World War has begun." She begang, beginning the story.

* * *

Flashback:

 _The Yellow Ones were Living Peacefully on Pac-World, and the last of their kind, Zac and Sunny were on the verge of losing their lives to the war._

 _They left their only children behind when they left, one to their closest relative, and the other to another family, who of which lost their child in the war._

 _The Yellow Ones were never seen again, but before they left, some of them sacrificed their souls to trap Spooky forever, with him making a vow to return to his full potential and try to conquer Pac-World once again._

 _Now, he's raising an army to help him get the last of the yellow ones and get all of his powers back. If he regains his powers, all of Pac-world will be at it's end._

 _However…there was one who managed to put an end to his plans, and he was cast back into the world, a place, also known…as the Enderworld, from whence he came from. He did so with a rainbow power berry._

* * *

Later…

The train was continuing it's journey to Pac-opolis, and by then Patra had finished her story. "A rainbow power berry? I've never seen anything like that before." Pac said in surprise. "Yes...It's the Only thing that can defeat Spooky. And it grows rarely on the tree of life." Patra said, revealing the most important thing about the berry. "Look Pac, I may be a sarcastic, lazy, rude and stubborn cat, but I'm also right too. And…" Patra said, until she was interrupted by a familiar scent. "Tuna! MEOW!" she said running out the door.

"Well…I am a Yellow Pac-Worlder…so what if Spooky comes after me?" Pac asked in a serious tone. "Pac, please…please be careful, don't go looking for trouble." Elli said with concern. "First off, I don't usually go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds me." Pac pointed out. "Pac, you do know that the Only person who wants you dead is Betrayus, he'll stop at nothing to end you." Dinky stated with the same amount of concern.

"But this Spooky guy seems worse than him, he took all of the other yellow ones, with the remaining others escaped, and now he's after me to take my soul and rule Pac-World." Pac stated, making everyone frightened at the thought about Pac being drained of his soul. "Way to make it morbid." Blinky said in a deadpan voice. "Rgh! I can't take it anymore!" Clyde yelled in annoyance, suddenly going crazy and grabbing Elli's bag with his mouth. "CLYDE COME BACK!" Pinky yelped in panic, calling after her friend. "Can't you guys keep him on a leash?!" Elli asked in annoyance. "Calm down Elli, you don't want to wake that Pac-Worlder." Pac said, pointing to Globe who wasn't woken up thankfully.

"Come on, we'd better get after Clyde before he does any damage." Dinky said before exiting the cabin. "I just hope nothing bad comes of this." Pinky said in concern. "Eh, don't worry Pinky, I'm sure he'll be fine." Blinky said in a non-caring voice. "Oh you sound very concerned." Inky said in annoyance. The gang then chased Clyde, through the line of cabins and even through the carriages, causing a bit of chaos along the way until they eventually came to the caboose. "Alright Clyde, nowhere left to run. Let go of the bag and we'll let you go." Spiral said, trying to keep the ghost calm. "I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry!" The orange ghost spoke in a crazy voice.

Cyli and Spiral then attempted to grab the ghost, but he flew out of the way and caused the two teens to crash into each other. Dinky tried to catch Clyde with his yoyo, but got dragged behind the crazy ghost. In the end, Pac managed to freeze the crazy ghost who dropped Elli's bag in the process. Elli then grabbed her bag which was covered in orange slime. "Ew…I think I need to wash this when we get back." She said in disgust. "What's gotten into him?" Pac asked Blinky who had just shown up a few seconds earlier to crack Clyde out of the ice. "I don't know...this has never happened before." Blinky admitted, knowing Clyde at his best, but this wasn't it. "Something must be driving him crazy. We'll take him back to Sir C's lab once we get back to Pac-opolis." Cyli said.

"I'd say you should dispose of him." A voice spoke from behind the gang, causing them to turn around and see Skeebo looking at them with a stern face. "Skeebs, what do you want now." Spiral asked in annoyance. "I followed you guys, and saw that the ghost took the pretty girl's handbag." Skeebo explained, trying to flirt with Elli, but failed. "Buzz off Skeebs, this doesn't concern you. Clyde just went a little crazy, that's all." Pac explained in annoyance. "So What? All ghosts are crazy. They're ghosts. That's what they do." Skeebo said, pointing at the ghosts. "I resent that." Pinky exclaimed in annoyance. "You shouldn't." Skeebo pouted in annoyance.

"What's your problem Skeebo?" Pac asked, feeling like something was bothering the blue pacworlder. "You, for one…" Skeebo muttered in annoyance. "What do you have against yellow ones? Why do you hate them so much?" Dinky asked, feeling like there was something more to this than anyone thought. "Alright, but this doesn't mean that it changes anything between us lemon ball." Skeebo pouted before explaining. "I never got any attention, everyone just turned their interest to you instead. Everyone was always interested in the Yellow ones. But I was the best kid in the school, until you came along. I…never thought that they would be so popular. I wanted to be the best and most important kid in school again, but that keeps failing because of you." He said calmly.

"That's it?! That's what this is about? Jealousy?" Spiral said in shock. "I even tried to win Cylindria's hand just to get popular, not important, anyways, that plan failed when you ghosts first arrived." Skeebo went on. "About the ghosts arrival, That was both your fault and mine, Skeebo. You were chasing me into the maze and I accidentally let the ghosts out. If you hadn't gone after me, none of this would have happened." Pac said, admitting on his part. "Plus…we broke up because of you being a coward, remember?" Cyli said with an unimpressed attitude.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you had eaten all the food in the cafeteria and tried to poison me with those berries." Skeebo pouted. "They weren't poisonous, they were just not ripe enough to eat." Spiral pointed out. "So what if they weren't ripe yet. They still tasted terrible. Even if they were or weren't Power Berries." Skeebo exclaimed in annoyance. "Obviously because you have a bad sense of taste." Elli said, feeling bitter by what Skeebo had been doing to Pac over the years. "Whatever, but still...Everytime he does something, he always gets cheered for it, or gets rewarded. But me? I Get Nothing. I deserve that stuff, I deserve to be a hero Pac is just an ordinary kid." Skeebo pointed out in anger, but was cut off when Elli hoisted him off the ground and shoved him onto the luggage.

"Watashi no hanashi o kii te kudasai. Pac wa anata o tasukeyou to shimashita, shikashi, anata wa itsumo ijime-kkodesu. Anata wa anata jishin no tame ni nani o iwanakereba narimasen ka." Elli spoke angrily in Japac-nese. "I literally do not know what in the Pac-World you just said." Skeebo admitted before he was tossed onto the floor. "Ugh...do I need to explain again? Pac has tried to help you all these years, and all you try to do is be a bully and a jerk. So what do you have to say for yourself about that?" Elli spoke, repeating what she said, only she translated it. "I still don't know what you're talking about, pretty girl." Skeebo said, ignoring what Elli was saying.

"PATRA!" Elli Screamed, calling for the cat to come to her. Patra sped towards them and pinned down the blue bully and jumping onto him. "You dare try to hurt the Pac-Man and his friends? I'll hurt you too!" She said, showing her claws, sharper than knives. "The...Th...The Cat...it...IT JUST TALKED!" Skeebo said in shock. "And you shouldn't. When I'm done with you, you'll never talk again!" Patra said, About to scratch Skeebo on his face. "Ok...Calm down Cat. D...Don't hurt me...Please let her stop." Skeebo pleaded like a baby, which wasn't really his best act. "Patra would you please?" Pac said, "Aw...you never let me have fun. Ok Fine, I'll let him go. Next time this happens blue boy, you're my next victim." Patra pouted before whispering to Skeebo who shivered in fear.

"Wow...remind me not to get on Patra's bad side." Spiral said, letting Patra hear that and turn to him. "I'm starting to like you Chili Pepper guy." Patra said in approval. She then walked away back to the cabin where her master was sleeping. "Er...what just happened?" Pac asked, feeling a little confused on the situation. "Forget it, Pac We're teaching this blue guy a lesson on Bullying." Cyli said before gazing towards Skeebo. "Wait…what?" Skeebo asked nervously, backing away in fear. "You have been a bully for far too long Skeebo, now it's our turn. We're gonna see how YOU feel when YOU get bullied. Who's Laughing now?" Pinky said, floating towards the bully along with her fellow ghosts.

"No, no! Nonononononononono! Please, away, begone ghouls!" Skeebo said in fear, curling up into a ball and getting Pac and the to gasp in concern. "Do you think we went too far?" Pac asked in concern. "Yeah…I think we may have gone too far." Elli said, feeling a bit bad. "Get away please!" Skeebo squeaked, having being pelted multiple times by Pinky. "This is for all the times you've hurt my precious Pac-ums." Pinky said, about to pelt him once more, but was stopped when Pac and friends interrupt."Guys that's enough. I think he gets the message." Cyli said, causing the ghosts to stop.

"Th..thank...thank you." Skeebo said before running out of the caboose. "You really think that blueberry learned his lesson?" Pinky asked with confusion. "Come on, let's go back you guys." Pac called the gang before they began to head back. All the while, Skeebo was outside of the caboose, leaning on the rail and processing what happened.

"Was I really that bad?" He thought to himself, thinking about all the stuff he did to Pac over the years.

* * *

Flashback (All the times Skeebo did bad things to the gang):

 _He scared Pac, making him think there were ghosts behind him, tried to hurt him and even dressed up as a ghost to scare Pac. Also forgetting that he was the cause of the ghosts to enter Pac-World because of what he did to Pac._

 _He remembers the time he trusted Obtuse and took the Power Berries for himself to become Heebo Skeebo and ended up becoming prisoner to Betrayus._

 _He also remembered pushing the ladder with Pac on it, causing him to wobble about, and he laughed at it._

 _At Creepy Hollow, he bossed Pac and Spiral around, especially when they were trying to put up their tent and putting Pac on fire duty._

* * *

After remembering those memories, it all added up.

Skeebo's eyes widened in shock, realizing all of his mistakes that he did to Pac and friends. "Oh…nuts…" He said to himself in the same amount of shock. "I...guess I really was a big jerk after all." He knew it all too well…it took him long enough, but he realised it. As Skeebo began to walk back to his group's cabin, Pac and the others looked up at him. "Oh...Blueberry boy. Back for more?" Pinky said, smiling sadistically. "No...I'm not crazy pink ghost. I'm here to make up for what I did." Skeebo said in shock. "Pfft. Yeah Right, next you'll be telling me you'll want to apologize to Pac." Inky sneered in annoyance.

"Pac. I...just want to say...I'm sorry." Skeebo said apologetically. "Oh…that's a first." Inky said in surprise, causing Blinky to hit him for that remark. "Pac...I...really am. You were right, I was nothing but a jerk to you. Thinking about mostly myself and a lot of other things that I possibly can't explain, but all I'm asking is this: I'm really sorry for all those things I did, and I would like to make it up to you." Skeebo said calmly, making the group look at him weirdly.

"I…I honestly don't know what to say." Pac said, shocked to see the bully change his ways. "I know what to say! Nice Try Liar!" Pinky started, being held back by Blinky and Clyde. "No, honestly. I'm serious. I want to make up for my mistakes" Skeebo said, rubbing his arm. "You really serious?" Spiral asked, feeling like this was another setup. "Yes, I am." Skeebo said, sounding more sincere than making fun of them. "Why do I get the feeling that you're lying to us? Cyli asked in annoyance.

"I'm Not. I am speaking from my heart. I am really sorry for what I did." Skeebo responded dramatically. "How do we know you're not lying to us?" Pac asked crossly. "Trust me Pac. No more tricks this time." Speaking this, the gang found something off, especially when he called him Pac instead of Lemon boy. "Guys...Did you hear that? Skeebo didn't call Pac a lemon. That's strange." Blinky mentioned in confusion. "Well obviously I did." Skeebo said firmly. "Alright, take it easy. I meant no offense. But you seem like you're gonna go back on your word. " Elli said, still not buying it, but feeling more or less fine with it.

"We'll believe you, but only until this whole 'Spooky' thing that Patra talked about is over." Pac said firmly, giving Skeebo a huge relief. "Finally." He said. "So what happens now?" Clyde asked, still feeling a bit confused. "Come on, let's get back to our cabin, I'm tired." Spiral said with a yawn. The gang nodded and decided to head back to their cabin, but at that moment, the entire train screeched to a halt with an ear-splitting screech, causing many passengers off their feet and even causing Pac and the gang to fall over. In the process, Cyli's glasses fell off her and one of the lenses cracked. "My Glasses!" Cyli yelped in panic, trying to find them, in the process she accidentally tripped over some of the passengers.

"Hey, watch it!" One of the passengers complained with a grumpy attitude. "Sorry sir. Can someone tell me where my glasses are?" Cyli asked in panic as she tried to find her glasses blindly. Without her glasses, Cyli was partially blind and couldn't see that well. "Cyli, are you ok?" Dinky asked with concern. "I can hardly see anything. Where are my glasses?" She asked, still searching around until she found them. She eventually found them and put them on, noticing that one of the lenses is broken. "Oh no...my glasses. I won't be able to see without one lens." Cyli said as the gang caught up with her. "I'll help her until we get back home." Dinky said as he helped Cylindria to her feet.

"Why did we stop all of a sudden? We're not supposed to be there for at least another four hours." Pac asked in confusion. "Yeah...it's pretty weird." Spiral admitted in suspicion. However, all the lights in every carriage on the train. "Ok…that's pretty spooky." Elli said, getting chills down her spine. There was no notifications on what was happening either, all the electronics on the train had been shut off, many of the passengers were concerned about this turn of events too, even the students. "Ok, I can hardly see now, but what's going on now?" Cyli asked nervously. "I don't know, it shouldn't be this cold." Dinky said nervously before feeling a slight chill.

The windows started fogging up and a few water tanks froze up, like it was suddenly winter in an instant. "S…ss…so…c…c…cc…cold!" Inky shivered in the cold atmosphere. "Why does it feel so cold all of a sudden?" Skeebo asked, trying to keep himself warm. "I have no idea." Elli said in concern, feeling her bag getting cold. "Ok, who turned on the air conditioning?" Spiral asked nervously. "Um...Spiral, I think this cold air is coming from outside." Dinky pointed out.

The carriage then shook violently, scaring everyone to the next carriage. "Ok…what the heck is happening?!" Dinky asked before he saw a figure from outside the carriage. "Did anyone else see that?" Skeebo whimpered nervously. "Clyde…you can stop going crazy now." Blinky said nervously. "What are you talking about, I'm right here." Clyde said, revealing that he was still there the whole time.

"Wha…th-then…who was…" Inky said, but couldn't finish the rest when the carriage shook more violently than before. The door leading to the caboose then began to rattle violently, causing Pac to turn towards it in concern before in burst wide open, revealing a creepy cloaked figure that gave off a piercing shriek. Even at that moment, the atmosphere the creature was giving off had caused Pac to suddenly faint.

"PACSTER!" Spiral Yelled in panic. "Hey You! Leave them alone!" Skeebo yelled, immediately shutting the door and locking it tightly. "Good thing this strong door isn't electric powered." He said in relief. "What were those things?" Cyli asked in fright as the creature tried to get through the door, but had trouble despite having the appearance of a ghost. "I don't know...but they don't look friendly." Elli stated nervously before another bang came from the other side. Skeebo then ran, trying to find someone who could help to fight that creature.

"Get Pac out of here Spiral! And Dinky, try and do everything to block the doors, I'm going for help!" Elli pleaded before running off to get help. "Block the doors?! Wait...what's out there?!" Dinky asked in confusion and fear. "You heard her Dinky, we have to keep that thing away!" Spiral called back to Dinky while trying to carry Pac out of the carriage. Dinky then locked the door leading to the caboose, hoping that it would work, but it didn't, a tentacle phased through the wall and tried to grab Dinky, thankfully he managed to slice it off before it touched him. However, more tentacles phased through the wall, however, they were very slow at moving, giving the boys enough time to get way.

"Why does it take longer for those things to phase through the wall?" Dinky asked in confusion. "Who cares right now? At least it buys us some time!" Spiral grunted, trying to drag Pac out of the carriage. It was difficult, especially with Pac's weight slowing Spiral down, but Spiral never stopped carrying his buddy from danger. "Here, take my blaster, if that thing gets through, shoot it." He said, taking out his blaster and handing it to Dinky.

"Wait, how do I use this thing?!" Dinky asked in panic and confusion. "Ugh, not good. Ok, just aim the head of the plasma cannon towards the enemy and pull the trigger to suck it up." Spiral explained. Dinky felt like the information went through one ear and out of the other, but he figured it out. He then lifted the cannon towards the creature and pulled the trigger, releasing a plasma beam. The creature burst through the door and tried to attack, but somehow was blasted by Dinky who figured out how to use the gun. "Haha...I need to get one of these for myself." Dinky said, but suddenly got sent flying back by the ghost.

"It...Didn't work." Cyli squeaked. "Well, if Power Berries don't work on these guys, or the Plasma Cannons, there's only one option left. RUN!" Skeebo squeaked, but before he could run, he bumped into someone standing in his way. "Go back and help your friends, I'll take care of this." The voice spoke, shoving aside Skeebo before approaching the creatures after eating a rainbow berry. The pac-worlder revealed himself to be Globe Orblight, and he starts glowing a bright rainbow color. "Is that the Globe Guy?" Elli asked in realisation. "None of you will be taking lives, GO!" Globe said, using the berry's abilities to blast away the creatures away, turning them to dust in the process.

* * *

Two Hours Later...

"Pac…Pacster, are you alright?" Spiral asked as Pac regained consciousness and sat up. "Ugh...my head. What happened?" Pac asked, rubbing his head "You passed out, dude. But this guy here saved all of us." Spiral explained, causing Pac to turn towards the pacworlder who saved their bacon.

"You've been out for a while. Thankfully you weren't harmed by that horrible thing." Globe said with a chuckle. "Pac, I was so scared. Thank goodness you're ok. At least it's not one of those Endge….whatever you call them, from back in Pelafornia." Elli said in relief. "The Endgeists? So it's true…They've returned." Globe said in a serious tone. "You Knew about them? You know those End Things?" Pac asked in confusion.

"Endgeists. Yes, I've come across them before in my youth, especially with another yellow pacworlder one who was a brave fighter. But anyways, that creature wasn't an Endgeist." Globe said, keeping one part to himself.

"Then wh..What was that thing?" Spiral asked in shock. "They're called Nightmares. Dark ghouls who feed off their victim's worst fears and weakens them to a point of near hallucination." Globe explained to Pac. "So...Why were they after me?...Oh wait…nevermind." Pac said, figuring out the obvious answer. "Mr. Orblight…" Cyli started until she was briefly interrupted. "Please call me Globe. I'm not that fond of being called that to be honest." Globe explained, sounding a bit morbid but serious

"So…why are you here?" Spiral asked. "I'm on an assignment to solve a conspiracy within Pac-Opolis. Hopefully it'll be nothing." Globe explained, revealing why he was on the train in the first place. "Mr. Orb...I mean, Globe. You said that another yellow one was with you a long time ago, what was that about?" Pac asked in confusion.

"This other yellow one was just like you Pac, she had strength, skills, and she was not afraid of the ghostly enemies." Globe said, describing the yellow Pacworlder, only giving away the fact that she was female. "That's like…my mom…" Pac gasped in surprise. "Well…yes, it's true that Sunny was exactly those things. But she was not the one who was with me back then." But before Globe could explain, the voice of the conductor then called to all passengers through the cabins.

" _Attention all passengers, due to a bit of luck on fixing the engine, we will be arriving in Pac-Opolis earlier than usual._ " Hearing this, the gang were relieved, mainly because at least they didn't have anything bad for now. "Wow…talk about luck. Anyways, what were you going to say Globe?" Pac asked, remembering what Globe was trying to say. "Oh, it's nothing important, but I do hope that you kids make it home safely." Globe said, dismissing the conversation.

"Well, I think this is where we get off, it was a pleasure to meet you Globe." Cyli said, shaking Globe's hand in the process. "Same to you, Cylindria." Globe replied with a smile. "How did you know my name?" Cyli asked, curious to know how Globe knew. "Well, there are agents watching Pac-opolis, I just happened to get a glance at your name by chance." The white Pacworlder explained.

"Ah right. I gotta talk to Spheros about that." Pac said as he muttered the last part to himself. "Well, I hope your mission goes well, Globe." Cyli said with a smile. "And I wish the best of luck to you kids as well." Globe said. Just then, Patra came back, and boy the gang were wondering where she went. "Tuna?!" she said, holding a tuna fish in her mouth. "Uh…no thank you?" Elli said sheepishly. "Oh well...More for me." Patra said before chomping down on her grub, seconds before noticing Pac and the gang exiting the cabin.

"Hey where are you going?" Patra asked, wondering where Pac and friends are going. "We're about to leave Patra, it's nice knowing you. You're one cool cat." Pac said, waving to the cat. "Anata wa subarashī nekodesu" Elli said, in japacnese before Patra left in the wrong direction. "Not that way Patra." Pac said, pointing out that Globe went the other way.

"Bye Pac!" Elli said before getting up. "Elli? You're not coming with us?" Pac asked in confusion. "Oh no, I am coming, but I need to go back to Pac-Tokyo to check on my mom and see if she's okay." Elli explained, wanting to see her mother. "Oh right, well I hope your mom's ok. Hopefully she made it out without any injuries." Pac said with a bit of reassurance.

"Sayōnara Pac, watashi wa sugu ni modotte kimasu." Elli said in Japacnese before winking and leaving the train. "Oooh, looks like someone is in love." Skeebo said teasingly. "No skeebs, it's not what it looks like." Pac said defensively. "Don't give me that. I had the same feeling when I saw Cyli for the first time. Even though she rejected me." Skeebo insisted in annoyance. "You broke up with me out of fear." Cylindria stated with a stern look on her face.

"Oh right, anyways...What I mean Pac, is that you don't have to hide your feelings for her. Just go up to her, and tell her that you love her. I'm not one to say this to you, because I'm just a big blue jerk, but I am right about this." Skeebo pointed out. "Even if I wanted to, I can't do that just yet." Pac said, looking down at the ground and rubbing his arm.

"Listen Pac, you have to show her one of these days, or else someone might take that chance from you. It's up to you to get the girl Pacster, now you have to say what comes from your heart and tell her." Skeebo explained, also giving a few tips on how to know girls more. "Allright, I'll tell her. But not right now...Our stop is here." Pac said, pointing out that they were already at their destination. "Oh...maybe next time, when you see her again." Skeebo suggested. "Don't even go there Skeebs." Inky said in annoyance. "Allright, fine. So much for helping a friend." Skeebo grumbled.

"You know. I kinda like Nice Skeebo. I mean sure, he's a big bad bully, but at least he changed a little." Cyli admitted, getting glances from the gang. "Something seems a little off about this. Don't you think he's acting a little...TOO nice?" Pac asked, feeling a bit confused. "I think we gave him a bit too much of a scare." Blinky admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly along with Clyde and the others.

* * *

After that

The gang got off the train where they saw their familiar city in sight, Pac-Opolis, home of President Stratos Spheros himself, and unfortunately, the ghost lord Betrayus too. "Oh Pac-Ums. It feels so good to be back home again." Pinky said with delight. "I know Pinky, and I do admit that it was cool that you guys came with us." Pac said,

"Yeah. when Pac told us about you ghosts, we thought you would be just like all of them, mischievous and just plain evil. That's what we thought at first, but when you saved us from that changing ghost on the bus, we now realize that you really are good ghosts." Sherri said, with everyone in the class nodding in agreement.

"Let's get back to Maze High, I need to contact Sir C to tell him what happened." Pac said, figuring it was a good idea to contact Spheros and Sir Cumference. "No need to do so Pac, I think he already knows." Spiral pointed out. "Yeah, he probably does already know. I mean, he was the one who designed the sphere racing pods." Cyli said, revealing a lot about the inventor. "Well, let's go tell him anyways, I mean he would like us to come visit over to the lab, as long as he's not busy." Pac said, walking away from the class.

"Can I come too?" Dinky asked with excitement. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. Remember Dinkster, don't touch anything while you're in there. Sir C can be pretty upset if one of his inventions is tampered with." Pac explained to Dinky with caution. "Hey, Where do you kids think you're going?" Miss Globular asked in expectance. "Um…Sorry Miss Globular, we were just about to head to Sir Cumference's lab, Could you excuse us from class for a moment?" Pac requested sheepishly. "Well…this has been a stressful few hours for us all…so I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you all go." The teacher said, allowing the gang to go to the lab.

"Hey, can I come to?!" Skeebo asked, asking to go to the lab with the four kids. "Uh...I don't think so Skeebo. I'd like a word with you in my office." Mrs Globular said, putting her hand on his arm. "Aw come on! I was just about to ask them if i could..." Skeebo started, but was cut off when he was dragged away by the teacher. "Oh Skeebo…I guess this had to happen eventually." Pac said, with the class laughing.

"Come on guys, let's go." Spiral said, walking with Pac and the others towards the round house. However, they failed to notice one of Betrayus' Slug Cams which watched them and noticed the ghost gang.

* * *

A few seconds earlier in the Netherworld.

"So the Pac-Brat and his classmates have returned from Pelafornia. Goody!" Betrayus said, smiling evilly at the screen. "Oh sir…"Butt-ler began, but was dismissed easily. "Quiet you fool. Where's my drink?" Betrayus demanded, with the butler ghost holding out a cocktail drink on a platter. "It's about time. What took you so long?" He asked, grabbing the cocktail "We were running out of ingredients, so I substituted some of them." Butt-ler explained.

"It'll have to do for now. And as soon as my ghost army is ready, we'll send him a little 'Welcome back' party. Mwahahahahahaha!" Betrayus said with an evil laugh while taking a sip and watching the screen. As soon as he saw Pac and his entire class got off the train, he saw something that completely caught him off guard, causing him to spit out his drink.

"What the…What are those…WHAT?!" Betrayus roared in shock. "Uh...Sir?" Butt-ler asked in concern. "What are those four bumbling bozos doing with the Pac-Man?" He said, making a lot of fire appear around him. "What is with all the yelling, can't you see that I'm…" Dr. Buttocks started, but was immediately cut off when he saw the screen displaying the ghost gang with Pac-Man, and Betrayus was looking at him with rage. "AHA! I KNEW IT, I KNEW THEY WERE TRAITORS ALL ALONG!" The ghostly Doctor said in triumph, but Betrayus flew up to him and got close to his face. "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS THE WHOLE TIME?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS BECAUSE?!" Betrayus said in rage, nearly blowing up the whole castle.

"Um…" Buttocks tried to say, but couldn't think of anything. "Forget it...When those four return...I'm going to make them suffer." Betrayus said threateningly, clenching is own fists. "Well, you can do it now Sir, the Slug Cams are showing that they're on their way back right now." Buttocks pointed out. "Good...GOOD!" Betrayus said, Smiling with an eye twitch. "Is there a problem sir?" Butt-ler asked in concern. "No...No Problem at all." Betrayus said, with his angrily clenched teeth and right eye twitching.

* * *

Outside of the Nether World…

Pinky, Inky, Blinky and Clyde, were just about to head inside…but something seemed a little off. "Guys...I have a bad feeling. Are you sure we should head back?" Clyde asked nervously. "Uh, Yeah? Don't you know that the Netherworld is the only home for us Ghosts?" Blinky pointed out in annoyance. They floated towards The Netherworld Castle, and they were welcomed with a shock. Betrayus was there, and boy did he not look happy to see them. "Hello. Where were you four idiots?" Betrayus said through his clenched teeth. "Uh…Hiya Betrayus…fancy meeting you he…" Blinky started nervously, but was immediately cut off.

Betrayus had finally snapped and began to shout at the four ghosts with everything he had. "Oh shut up...I know your little secret...You've been hanging out with that Pac-Pest, and I hear you have been becoming great friends with him. Haven't you?" He said, causing the ghosts to freeze in immediate shock. "What? What are you talking about…?" Blinky asked nervously with a smile. "This!" The fiery ghost lord spoke through his clenched teeth. He then shows them the Slug Cam recording from earlier. It shows them with Pac-Man and his classmates. "Oh that? That's...Oh that's not us. That's…" Inky said, but was cut off when Betrayus reared into his face.

"Don't! Lie to me. I can tell when you're lying!" Betrayus growled, circling the ghosts in the process. "How can you?" Pinky asked in confusion. "Forget about that, I want to know what it is you're doing with the Pac-Rat." Betrayus demanded in anger. "Remember when you first captured Pac and his friends? Well, he was right all along, we DID make an agreement to help him, we DID become his friends, and we did it all in exchange to get our bodies back. And we never broke that promise. We've been pretending to be bad whenever you or those buttheads are around. And we are glad to be working with Pac instead of you. You're nothing but a bully, a fatuous hot head!" Blinky yelled in anger, finally able to stand up to himself without even knowing it.

Betrayus was frozen stiff upon this realization. Pinky, Inky and Clyde all gasped and looked at Blinky in shock. "Did I really say that to Betrayus?" Blinky whispered nervously to Clyde who nodded in fright. "Oohoohoo, looks like you're in trouble." Buttocks said with a snicker. "Brother, that's our que to escape before he burns us by mistake." Butt-ler said before they head towards the castle exit. "Blinky, Time to go!" Pinky immediately said before dragging the frightened ghost out towards the nearest exit.

But they were stopped when Betrayus immediately cut them off in attempts to burn them. "Ooh, nevermind, this way!" Pinky shrieked, turning to run the other way with the fiery ghost lord chasing after them. "I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN FOR THIS! YOU'LL NEVER GET OUT OF THE BOWELS OF THE NETHERWORLD FOR THIS!" He roared in anger. "Hey Blinky, what are you…" One of the ghosts asked, having noticed the ghost gang running for their eyes. "Glooky, look out!" Inky yelped in panic. "What are you-" But before the ghost could answer, he was burned by one of Betrayus' fireballs.

"So much for that. Oh Well...to the regeneration chamber." Glooky groaned in annoyance before floating away. "OK OK BOSS, CALM DOWN!" Inky yelped in fright. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Betrayus growled, not even listening. At the same time, Sue was going back to the Netherworld for some more information on Pac-man when she noticed the chase happening, and thought about helping them. "I should help them...No...Stay on track Susie. You gotta talk to the doctor and steal more info." She thought to herself.

She had a bit of an inner conflict, but then she turned back towards the chasing ghosts, watching them more closely. "But Betrayus, he made a deal with us, we had no choice." Pinky tried to explain, but was cut off. "SHUT UP, I don't want to hear anymore of that Pac-Pest!" Betrayus said furiously, bursting into a lot of flames. Sue kept watching and did nothing about it, but something inside of her wanted to say to Inky…but she shook it off her. "Why is that blue fool getting into my mind? No...no no no...Focus Sue." She thought to herself. As she continued watching, she saw that Inky and his friends were still being chased and nearly burned. "Ugh...fine...I'm so gonna regret this." She then thought before morphing into a guard where she knocked out a netherworld guard, passing by and taking it's form after knocking him out.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BURN FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Betrayus roared, dangerously close to the ghost gang. "Please don't hurt us!" Clyde said, hiding behind his three friends. Then Sue, now transformed into the ghost guard, came by and flew in front of Betrayus. "Leave them alone!" The guard said, halting the ghostlord in his tracks. "OUT OF MY WAY, THEY'RE LOUSY TRAITORS. THEY NEED TO BURN!" He roared in anger. "So what if they were traitors, you were one too. When you betrayed all of Pac-World during the war." Sue mentioned in annoyance, making a good fact. "Well what would a stupid ghost like you know?" He said, really insulting Sue.

Hearing this, Sue gave Betrayus a good smack and knocked him out completely. "Why you little…!" Betrayus tried to say, but couldn't finish the rest before he collapsed. Sue then transformed back to her ghost self, causing the ghost gang to gasp. "You…saved us." Inky said in surprise. "Yeah...but Don't tell anyone that I was here, I don't want an entire army full of ghosts taking me in." She said in annoyance. "Oh, trust us. We won't." Pinky added in the same amount of annoyance as Sue.

"Now get outta here, I've other business to attend to." Sue said before floating off. "Like what?" Blinky asked in suspicion. "None of yours, to be precise." She said sarcastically before floating away in disgust. "Come on guys, let's go." Clyde insisted before rushing off. "You think you're an all powerful ghost lord? Spooky is more powerful than your pathetic ghost hind." Sue said floating to Betrayus' passed out. It took him a few moments to recover, but he was too late, the ghosts had fled the netherworld and grumbled in annoyance, floating back to the castle.

"So…how was your chase sir?" Butt-ler asked with a little snicker. "Longer than usual…but you were right about the polymorphs." Betrayus groaned, wiping his face after being hit by Sue. "Sir, about the four traitors…" Buttocks then stated, but was cut off by his lord. "If I see those four in the netherworld again, they are going to be…hmm, nevermind." He said, shivering in fear. "What happened back there sir?" Buttocks asked in concern. "I...don't want to talk about it." Betrayus admitted, feeling a bit of panic rising from within. "Um...Sir?" Hearing this made the ghost lord bring out his rage once again. "I said get out of here!" Betrayus roared, causing the butler ghost to float away, phasing through the wall.

"Phew…that was harsh… Now let's go back to planning my revenge on that Pac-pest. I'll find that stupid polymorph, capture her, use her as bait and then destroy him!" He said to himself evilly. "Not on my watch…ohohoho, Lord Spooky's gotta find out about this." Sue thought in anger before following the idiotic ghost-lord without him noticing.

* * *

At Sir C's Lab,

Pac, Cyli, Spiral and Dinky found the entrance and immediately entered through, seeing the great scientist himself working on something. "Oh...Well, Hello Pac. Great to see you my boy!" Sir C said, seeing the group entering in. "Hey Sir C. I came to talk to you about something that happened in Pelafornia." Pac said as he approached Sir C. "Yes…I saw the whole thing. It was terrible. All those ghosts just came out of nowhere and nearly torched the whole city." Sir C explained with a serious tone.

"But how come we've never had attacks like that before?" Pac asked in confusion, and he made a good point. "This hasn't happened since the Pac-World War. Betrayus was the one who lead the ghosts, but he wasn't the one who started the war. It was another ghost, but we don't mention his name." Sir C explained, sounding a bit more serious than usual.

"We know who he is. Someone told us about Spoo…" Spiral started, but was immediately cut off when Sir C rushed over and covered his mouth. "Don't mention his name! Please…it's madness to say it." He explained. "Oh…I honestly didn't know. It's just that I didn't know about any of this before." Pac said sheepishly. "And the less you know, the better." Sir C said sternly before noticing Dinky looking around the place. "Wow...This is Sir C's Lab? It looks awesome." Dinky complemented as he looked around the place. "Uh…who's the young one?" Sir C asked in confusion. "His name's Dinky, he's our newest friend." Cyli explained before Fuzzbits came out and spotted Dinky and hid behind him.

Dinky also saw a tall orange Pac-Worlder with Sir C, she had just come from another part of the lab when he took notice. "Is that...Spheria Suprema?" Dinky asked in absolute amazement. "Howdy there, young one. Who might you be?" Spheria asked, leaning down towards the young pacworlder. "Dinky Little ma'am. Another student from Maze High." Dinky said sheepishly. "Hi Aunt Spheria." Pac said, walking over to his aunt. "There's my favourite Nephew!" Spheria said, letting Pac run up to her and hug her in the process. "Miss Suprema I…wait, Aunt?" Dinky asked in shock, looking at Pac and then back to Spheria.

"Yeah, His mother, is my sister. She and Zac has been missing for a long time since Pac was just a baby. I've not seen her since the war." She explained, starting to get a little sad, only for Sir C to interrupt them while working on a new project. "Hey Spheria, do you mind helping me on this?" He said all of a sudden. "Anything for you CC." Spheria said, blushing a bit before he went into the next room. "Also…I heard a rumor that you went to find your parents…but gave up. Why was that?" Dinky asked in concern. Hearing this made Pac a little uncomfortable. "I felt like giving up…mainly because I couldn't find another answer to finding them. But I haven't given up yet. It's been a rough few months since that happened." Pac explained.

"You...miss them so much. I understand that Pac, I've been in your shoes. My parents went missing when I was a year old. I haven't seen them since." Dinky admitted, revealing to be similar to Pac. "Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't realise that you lost your parents. But you seem to be doing fine with us little buddy." Pac said, feeling how the young pac-worlder felt. "I know…I just try not to think of it for the moment. Also, they didn't die…It's just that they went missing." Dinky explained.

"Oh…hmm...just like Mine. you know Dinkster, we're kinda similar." Pac pointed out. "Apart from being small." Dinky said mentioned, being the shortest of the group. "Dinky, We know that you're the shortest, but that doesn't mean that you are different. Ok yes it does, but that's not a bad thing." Pac said, looking over to his friends. "Are you sure Pac?" Dinky asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I mean look at Spiral, he's always been taller than me, and I didn't mind it at all. He's also the best fighter I've seen, Cyli's actually the smartest and most skilled one in our group, and I…I don't mean to brag about this…but I'm the hero of Pac-World, even if I don't feel like it. I have a purpose in my life Dinkster. You have one too, deep within you. You just don't know it yet." Pac explained, giving a bit of confidence to Dinky.

"You really think so?" The young Pac-worlder asked. "No Dinky, he knows so." Cyli stated with confidence. "Wow…so cool." He said with excitement, nearly exploding with excitement. "Dinky...you'll know it when you have your moment." Pac explained, right before Fuzbitz appeared in front of the White Pacworlder. Seeing the little monster, Dinky nearly got a fright, but eventually found the little guy cute. "Hello there...little guy." He said, gently stroking the little monster's fur. "Wow…Fuzbitz never lets anyone touch him like that before." Pac said in amazement.

"Yeah…the first time we found him, he was vicious to everyone." Cyli explained in fascination. "But, the little fella saved me from falling to my death." Pac mentioned, allowing Fuzbitz to nod in agreement. "For a small guy, he sure is strong." Dinky said, impressed with the little monster. At that moment, Sir C returned from his project whilst Spheria went home after saying goodnight to Pac. "Anyways, about the incident at Pelafornia. What exactly happened with you there?" He asked upon looking back towards the gang.

"There were ghosts back in Pelafornia. Different from the ones here in Pac-Opolis, and for some reason…we couldn't beat them. Power Berries didn't work, and look what they did to our PSCs." Cyli said, taking her Plasma Cannon out of her backpack, and seeing that both her's and Spiral's were completely destroyed. "Holy Pac-Pellets…How did this happen?" Sir C asked, looking at the damaged cannons. "We tried using the PSCs on them, but they couldn't go in or couldn't be captured by them, it even resulted in them exploding. Is there anything you have to beat them sir?" Spiral asked, thinking that there's another way to defeat the Endgeists

"I don't know what to think about this...but...I'll see if I can fix these and upgrade them for these new ghosts you found. And also give your little friend a cannon himself as well." Sir C said, examining the damage dealt. "Hear that li'l buddy? You'll get your own PSC." Spiral said with surprise. "Wow...I...don't know what to say. I get my own ghost fighting weapon, I get new friends, and now i'm a small Pac-Worlder on the biggest adventure ever." Dinky said, Smiling and bursting in excitement. "You seem to be one lucky kid." Cyli complemented with a smile.

"Yeah...it's like that one book I read before. Pac-lie and the Candy Factory. That boy was kinda like you Dinky, a young boy with real good luck in the end." Pac pointed out. "Woah...This is awesome." Dinky exclaimed in awe, but never even suspected that the events of the next day were about to turn it all around.

* * *

Later In the Enderworld

Sue arrived back, and her lord was already having another fit, mainly to do with Skullborne from the sound of it. "I would not come in if I were you." Cosmos warned with a serious tone. "Out of my way, Imbecile. I have more important matters to attend to." Sue said, shoving Cosmos aside with her shapeshifted hand. "You bring this on yourself." Cosmos warned. "The master knows me. There is no way he'll dismiss me that easily." Sue pointed out in annoyance before floating to the castle.

Inside, Sue passed through a few hallways before Spooky was peering into a bronze, rusted cauldron. "Lord Spooky?" Sue spoke, but was suddenly cut off when Spooky raised his hand in the air. "Silence!" He said, having a few more seconds before turning towards Sue. "My Lord, I have bad news…" Sue began, looking away sheepishly. "Oh? What news have you found out from Pac-World and the Netherworld my young apprentice?" The elder ghost asked in suspicion as he approached Sue with the cauldron floating along with him. "Well, my lord...Do you remember...Betrayus." The purple ghost started, but was cut off.

"Ugh...Not this again Sue. I thought you were done talking about that bumbling buffoon?" Spooky pointed out in annoyance. "But my lord, He is a powerful ruler like you, and he…" Sue explained, much to her own concern. "IT DOESN'T MATTER! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT THAT IDIOT EVER AGAIN! Now, what do you know from that pathetic Pac-World, and that incompitent Netherworld?!" Spooky roared, on the verge of using the cauldron.

"Well, my lord...he has plans...to catch the Yellow One for himself." Sue said, in a serious tone as she explained from the plan that she discovered. This somehow made Spooky stop and turn towards her. "What?! Without me…he would never do such a thing…so why now after all these years?" Spooky pondered in surprise. "For revenge, he wants to conquer Pac-World himself." Sue said, annoyed at Betrayus for being a hothead and an idiot. "Revenge…what good is revenge…against power over souls?" Spooky said rhetorically, peering into his cauldron where several frightening whispers were heard. The cauldron was bronze and red, triple handled with glowing yellow and orange lights within. "Sorry I'm late master…" Skullborne said after running out of breath, only to be grabbed by Spooky and dragged up to his eyes. "How dare you interrupt me while i'm talking!" He roared before throwing his useless minion to the floor. "Ugh…so…painful…" Skullborne groaned in pain.

"I was not expecting that fool to try and take my prize from me." Spooky spoke up, turning his back to his minions. "But he's trying to outdo you My lord. He's not just wanting to capture the Pac-Man, he also wants to destroy him." Sue explained. "That's unacceptable." Skullborne said, sounding dramatic and impressive. "You stay out of this fool! No one was even talking to you." Spooky growled in annoyance. "Betrayus may have obtained my help…but it does not give him any right whatsoever…to claim the souls of my enemies." Spooky growled, almost causing the cauldron to bubble furiously.

"So what should we do master?" Sue asked with a serious tone. "I want you to deliver this yellow pacworlder to me. I will contact my spy and get her to set everything up." Spooky explained as he set the cauldron aside. "And what of Betrayus? What should we do with him for interfering?" Cosmos asked, having heard the whole conversation. "Leave that old fool to me. I've been meaning to see him fail miserably…and he'll be the one to fall as a leader. Now go, search for the pacworlder, I will let you know as soon as everything is ready." Spooky said sinisterly before his followers bowed in respect.

"My lord, You do realize that Pac-Man's not the only yellow one. I mean...what if she returns?" Skullborne asked in concern. "She's not as powerful as this new Pac-worlder…he is the one. Besides, she hasn't been seen for a long time." The elder ghostlord said. "Well Master, do you have a plan?" Skullborne asked, stupidly wanting to know so badly. "Yes Imbecile, I do. Do you recall the Global Tournament?" Spooky said in annoyance before turning around. "Yes Master, Why do you need to know?" Skullborne asked confusingly.

"Well, it just so happens, that this is the year it starts again." Spooky said, revealing a void to reveal the tournament. "Wait, I remember something before. Some yellow ones were at the tournament, years ago. One of them looked exactly like the yellow girl we fought before and even the one who got away from us back in Pelafornia." Skullborne said, recalling…two yellow pac-worlders?

Mentioning that had made the elder ghost discover a plan to get the yellow pacworlder. "I need you and Susan to go to Pac-World. take whoever you need along with Cosmos, and make sure you do whatever it takes to bring me the yellow one." The ender ghost said, giving his orders to Sue. "But Master, I can't do this. His whole class is with him and with them together, we're not enough and the worst part My lord, is that Pac has some of Betrayus' Minions as his friends…" Sue mentioned, pointing out that Pac has the ghost gang at his side. "No Matter…you were able to get rid of them back in Pelafornia, so how about you try and get those four out of his way." Spooky ordered immediately.

"Aw come on, how is that supposed to help us? I mean it's-" Skullborne asked in annoyance before being blasted back by Spooky's roar. "YOU'LL DO AS I SAY OR ELSE!" Yelled the elder ghost, angrily. "Ok...Point taken." Skullborne squeaked before Spooky noticed Sue hesitating a little. "Susan, I also promised you that I would help you get revenge on the one who abandoned you, are you trying to back out of that promise?" The ghostlord threatened ominously. "N-n-No, m-Master. I would never do such a thing." Sue said, Stuttering her words nervously. "Excellent, my apprentice." Spooky said, smiling with satisfaction.

"So, the plan is…Sabotage the Tournament, so that the Yellow One can fall into your trap?" Cosmos asked to confirm the whole plan. "Indeed Cosmos. I've got a couple of spies in Pac-opolis who will help you out." Spooky explained to Cosmos. "Master, I'll be sure not to fail you. You have my word." Sue said with a bow. "Good…Soon, the reign of Lord Spooky shall rise, and Pac-World shall tremble before me!" Spooky said evilly as he cackled.

"Yes Master, We're gonna get the last of the Yellow Ones, and this pathetic world will be yours." Skullborne said with a confident mood. "Why are you still here, you stupid skull masked idiot, go to the Global Tournament Arena Now!" Spooky demanded, with a loud roaring voice. "Yes, Master!" Skullborne said as he rushed off towards the exit with Sue and Cosmos following behind him.

"Ugh...that green faced idiot is starting to get on my nerves." Skullborn said in annoyance before peering into the cauldron which whispered viciously once more. He then picked it up and gloated at two lights. "I will sabotage this Tournament and make that Pac-Rat fall into my hands, just like his foolish parents, and once his power is mine, my evil minions and I will rule that pathetic place they call a world, and destroy every living Pac-Worlder, Animal, or child that gets in my way. Just like that one Knight Pac-Worlder who thought he could beat me long ago." He said, mentioning one time when he was defeated by a powerful knight all those years ago.

* * *

Back in Pacopolis.

In a small warehouse

Obtuse was furious about hearing that Pac had escaped from Pelafornia. "I thought they said they'd rid Pac-world of that lemon ball?!" He said angrily. "Well, he is Pac-Man. He's able to get out of any situation somehow." A huge pacworlder said "And besides, I think a lot of those ghosts were like, pretty stupid." Another pacworlder with jewelry stated in disgust.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT ABOUT GHOSTS EVER AGAIN, YOU...I mean, Yeah...they are stupid aren't they!" The leader of that group spoke. "Y-Yeah. My point being." The same pacworlder with jewelry said. "Anyways…my master should be contacting us any second now." The leader of the group said with a smirk before Skullborne appeared alongside Sue. "We're here on behalf of Spooky, he has come up with a plan to destroy the remaining yellow pacworlder in Pac-World." Sue spoke up in a calm tone. "Well…either way, we need a way to wipe those idiots out. And I'm talking about Pac-Man." Obtuse said in demand. "Well…there is another solution…" The leader spoke, showing a poster to Obtuse, revealing a special event for all of pacworld to see.

"This? It's going to be excellent this year, but how will this help to destroy Pac-Man?" Obtuse asked in confusion. "Quite simple really, come close and I'll tell you and Dot the plan." Sue said, bringing the leader of the group and Obtuse close before she whispered the plan. "Ah…I see. Then it's your job to make sure it happens. Dot." Obtuse said to the leader whose name was Dot.

Obtuse then left to forge a few fake items for the plan. Leaving the group alone for the moment. "Susan, are you sure this 'Obsolete' guy can be trusted?" Dot whispered in concern. "No, besides…sooner or later that idiot will outlive his usefulness." Sue responded biterly. "What do we do with him after he'd done his job?" Dot asked, only to be responded by an annoyed glare from Sue. "You decide. It's not my concern what you do." She said before floating off alongside Skullborne…or rather, dragged him along when he got a bit confused. "So What's next Boss?" The huge pacworlder asked his leader. "Oh…you'll see…soon enough." Dot responded with a smirk, confusing her crew in the process.

* * *

Back at Maze High School.

Since Pac-Man, Cyli, Spiral and Dinky left to help the president, The School was leaving for the Cafeteria. Just then, A Pac-Girl came in from the front door. She was wearing red boots, orange gloves, purple socks, Brown hair, and brown freckles on her face and a pretty pink bow in her hair. She also seemed to be...Yellow. "Um...May I help you?" The Attendance Lady said, as the girl walked up to her. "I'd like to sign up for Miss Globular's Class. If there's a vacancy there." The girl said, wanting to attend the school as a student.

"I'm pretty sure there is room for only one more student in that class. May I ask your name, miss?" The Attendance Lady said, asking for the girl's name. "Pepper. Pepper Pac." She said, smiling while saying her name. "Well...Welcome to Maze High School, Pepper." The Attendance Lady said, causing the pac-girl to smile. "Thank you Miss." Pepper replied, smiling to the attendance lady.

"Ok Globe, I'm in." Pepper said through her wrist communicator. "Ok, find the yellow pac-worlder I told you about." The voice of none other than Globe Orblight said to Pepper. "Ok. I'll ask someone if they know where he is. It should be easy enough." Pepper said before getting to work. However, with everyone looking at her, it was pretty hard to know when most of the answers were pointed back at her.

She then turned back towards the Attendance Lady, and started to ask a few questions. "Excuse me, can you please tell me where someone is?" She asked with a polite voice. "Who are you looking for, Pepper?" The attendance lady asked "This person." Pepper said, showing an image of Pac-Man. "Strange. You kinda look like him, only the...hair, and freckles, and lashes, and…" The Attendance lady said, trailing on before looking back at her cute expression. "He seems to be out of class for a while, somewhere with his friends. Do you want me to…" The lady said, only to see Pepper has disappeared.

"Globe, Pac has just left." She whispered, outside of the school where nobody could hear her. "Oh dear...this can't be good…Look, do whatever you can to find him. " Globe replied through his wrist communicator. "Ok...See you soon Globe." Pepper said, powering down her communicator watch. "If Globe is right, and Spooky is back, then all of Pac-World is doomed." She thought to herself in fear.

* * *

In Pac-Opolis Stadium

Pac and his classmates were heading to a nearby arena where a once in a lifetime event, called The Global Tournament was set to start up for the first time in a generation since before the war. It consisted of five legendary challenges where competitors from around the world, and the best ones, came to participate. The whole arena was gigantic, like it could seat all of Pac-Opolis without hesitation. There were also other people setting the stand up for President Spheros himself. "Wow…This place looks just like the one in Pelafornia, only without big scary ghosts. Oh…No offense guys." Dinky squeaked in panic. "None taken, we're kinda used to it." Blinky said with reassurance.

"Man, this place is big, you could even fit seven Pac-Elephants in here." Spiral said in amazement. "I know…somehow I get the feeling that everyone will be signing up for a place in the whole tournament." Pac mentioned, recalling that there was a chance for people to join in the tournament. "Hey, who knows, maybe we might see some old friends in the tournament itself." Cyli pointed out.

"Sorry, I'm a little lost here. What is the Global Tournament?" Blinky asked in confusion. "The Global Tournament is one of the best contests once in every generation, Four best students from around the world are picked and two lucky pac-worlders are voted into it." Pac said, explaining how amazing the tournament is along with a bit of a catch.

"Wow…that's really cool Pac-ums. Do you ever wish of being in it?" Pinky asked, flirting with Pac a little, but also causing him to panic a bit. "W...What? Heck no…I mean…who'd be able to stop the ghost attacks if I went into it? And besides, some of the challenges are extremely dangerous. Who in Pac-World would ever do that?" He pointed out in shock. "How about…Zac and Sunny?" Cyli said, pulling out her phone and showing a picture of a young Zac and Sunny at the tournament. "Oh my...I honestly never knew that." Pac said in an honest tone, shocked to see that his parents were once a part of the tournament long ago.

"Oh, you'd better believe it Pac-Man" Globe spoke from behind Pac, causing him and the gang to turn around and see him along with Patra. "Globe? What are you doing here?" Spiral asked in surprise. "Oh, I'm just passing through." Globe said as Patra licked her paws. "Pac… There you are. And who's this handsome " Miss Globular said, looking at Globe. "Hello ma'am. Globe Orblight, nice to meet you." Globe said, making Miss Globular blush a little. "Miss Globular? What is it?" Cyli said, waving her hand in her teacher's face.

The class then saw Patra hop out of Globe's arms. "Meow!" Patra went, lying on the floor afterwards. "Patra, this isn't the time to be napping" Globe said, shaking the cat little in annoyance. "Excuse me, but I'm tired, I can rest where I want." Patra spoke, causing the whole class to gasp in shock. "D-Did that cat just talk?!" Sherri said in absolute shock. "Woah, I didn't see that coming!" one of the other students said, shocked to see a talking cat.

"Yeah, we felt the same way when Patra talked to us on the train on our way home from Pelafornia." Dinky admitted sheepishly as he rubbed his head. "We didn't want to tell you because you'd probably freak out, or someone might hear her and maybe get her experimented on. That's why we kept our mouths shut about Patra. But she couldn't keep hers shut, for some reason." Pac explained to everyone.

Strangely nobody was even thinking about doing the opposite of what Pac was thinking about. "No Pac, None of us think that. I actually think that this little cat is kinda cute." Sherri complemented with acceptance. "Hey, who are you calling cute?" Patra snapped in annoyance. "Actually that was a complement." Cyli pointed out, making a really good point. "Oh…" Patra said, letting go of the conversation. "Patra, wait in the car." Globe ordered, feeling quite embarrassed by Patra's behaviour. "Fine, Mr. Bossy, But if I make a mess in it, I'm not cleaning it up." Patra said, trotting towards Globe's Car to wait. "What's her problem? Is she always this crabby, Mister?" Sherri asked, feeling like Patra wasn't very nice at all.

"That's how she is at times, but she's nice, only when she wants to be." Globe said, talking about all sorts of moods that Patra was usually described by. "It's usually complicated to be honest." He added sheepishly. "Wow...that's one cool cat." Skeebo said, giving the thumbs up in amazement. "Boy, you have no idea." Globe said with a chuckle. "So…did you come to the tournament to see it? Or is this where you're investigating?" Pac asked, thinking that there may be a reason that Globe showed up once more. "Actually, I'm waiting for my partner, she should be here soon. But maybe I'd like to see the tournament, it has been ages since I've last seen it." Globe said, recalling a time when he actually saw it with his own eyes.

"What was the tournament like back then Globe?" Pac asked with a sudden interest. "I...kind of don't like explaining it, but what I can tell you is…Zac and Sunny were the best in the tournament. Wait...scratch that, the Best in Pac-World." Globe explained with a proud voice. "Wow...Mom and Dad seemed to be really popular back then." Pac said, impressed that even his own parents had entered the global tournament. For a moment before answering however, Globe's eye caught something purple floating. But when he blinked, it disappeared from his view. " _It can't be..._ " He thought, but then shook his head in disbelief. "Globe? You were saying about my parents?" Pac asked, reminding Globe on what he needed to answer.

"Hmm? Oh yes…well they were pretty amazing performers in the tournament and even got the final part together. Anyways, I must be off, if you'll excuse me." Globe said before rushing off all of a sudden. "Woah…was it me or is he distracted?" Cyli asked in confusion. "Maybe something else caught his attention?" Dinky suggested in confusion, getting Spiral to shrug.

As Globe ran, he was thinking about what he had briefly seen in the corner of his eye. It almost seemed like something…or someone, he used to know. " _That can't be her. It's impossible. I need to get close and see if that's actually her._ " He thought to himself , hoping he was wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile

Sue floated to Dot and her crew, they were currently arguing over something which seemed really heated towards one of the others. "How are you idiots not done yet?!" Sue asked in annoyance. "Well we would be finished if Pi finds the right cards for the ballot!" Dot said in annoyance, shifting all the blame onto her minion known as Pi. "I mean, how could you lose two cards?!" Whirl growled, feeling like the whole group were wasting time. "Blame Ring, she's the one who never tells me anything." Pi pouted in annoyance. "Don't pin this one on me, I'm like not the one who didn't mark the cards in the first place." Ring said, feeling offended. "Rgh, enough! It's these two! It's right here." Dot said, showing the two forged names.

"So the Pac-Muncher, and someone else picked?" Sue asked in expectance. "Er…yeah. That's right…I think." Pi said in confusion. "Excellent. Now all we need to do is wait for the next day and the plan will go into motion." Sue said through a monologue. "Uh…I don't see how there will be a motion, unless there's a whole system." Skullborne said in confusion. "Shut up, Nimrod." Sue growled in annoyance.

"Wait, he's Nimrod, I thought his name was Skullborne?" Pi asked in confusion, annoying his group in the process. "No, Nimrod means Idiot, Idiot." Ring groaned, feeling like she was surrounded by an idiot. "Rgh! Just place it in the stupid ballot and get out of here before the security guards find you." Dot said before Pi and Whirl immediately rushed off to find the ballot.

"Ugh...do you always feel like you're surrounded by Idiots all the time, Sue?" Dot asked, feeling like she already knew the answer to it. "Yeah, but It's getting hard to get used to it." Sue admitted in annoyance, finally knowing someone who felt her pain. "Well, If I know Whirl and Pi, those dweebs will do anything else than what I told them. At least Ring is the only other one with sense amongst the group." Dot said, admitting that Ring was her best minion.

"Aw…thanks for letting me know Dotty." Ring said whilst blushing. "Shut it, Happy Meal. That's not important right now. Anyways…Susan…how would we keep everyone from finding out what we're doing with Pac-Man? What would you suggest?" Dot said, scolding Ring before talking to Sue. "Um...Hello?" Sue said, before changing into a Pac-Worlder form. "Oh Right, you can change, maybe that'll distract him long enough so that we can do our part. And I think I know how to do it." Dot said before coming up with a devious plan. "How…?" Sue asked in suspicion, wondering what Dot's ultimate plan is. "Oh...you'll see soon enough, my ghostly fiend." Dot said, grinning vigorously.

* * *

 **Well...wasn't that a mysterious ending to this chapter?**

 **Anyways stay tuned for chapter 3.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Negaboss2000 out ^^**


	3. Twice the Lemons

**Greetings once again from Negaboss2000**

 **Here's the next chapter of Pmatga the global tournament**

 **Once again I would like to say a big thank you to Jamieiscool2014 for helping me with this chapter**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to comment on your thoughts ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Twice the Lemons**

As the gang headed towards the Pac-Opolis Arena, they were suddenly stopped by Dot and her followers, who almost bumped into them. "Hello, my name is Dot, I'm the leader of the new Maze High School Student Council." Dot said, introducing herself to Pac and the others. "Hello Ma'am, Nice to meet you." Cyli said, politely shaking Dot's hand. "Same to you. And you…you must be Pac-Man, I've seen you on the News. I'm a big fan." Dot said, taking notice to Pac's appearance.

"Well, I'm not one to brag but...Yeah." Pac responded sheepishly. "No Seriously, you're like...the most popular person in Pac-World. Since people love you that much, maybe they might be excited if YOU were in the Tournament." Dot said with excitement. "What? No. what are you, out of your mind? I would never…" Pac insisted in shock. "Well, it's your choice. Hey, what the heck? You can sign up and put your name in the ballot, and there's a 50/50 chance that you might get picked." Dot offered, making Pac gulp a little. "No Thanks Dot, I think I'm fine with my friends." He said calmly.

"Ok, If you change your mind, you know who to talk to." Dot said with a cute smile before leaving with her council. "She seemed nice." Skeebo said, admiring Dot's cuteness. The group then walk away, thinking nothing of suspicion of the council girl. Dinky on the other hand, had a suspicious feeling about that council that they just met. While he did shrug it off, he wasn't planning on letting it go anytime soon. All the while however, Dot and her crew walked away with smug looks upon their faces. "Looks like this is starting to work out real well." Ring said with a greedy smile. "Yeah, we got everything ready for the master's plan. Wait, who's the master again?" Pi said before a hint of confusion overcame him.

"Student council? That's a genius idea. How are we gonna pull that trick Dotty?!" Whirl asked in amazement, gaining his leader's attention. "Just do what I do, you dolts. Besides…I know how to make our group become reality." Dot explained, giving a sinister smile. "So, we're just gonna take over the whole school?" Whirl asked with fascination. "No you idiot, we're not just gonna take over the school, we're gonna make it so that not only do we ruin Pac-Man's reputation, but we also separate him from his stupid friends, we make everyone else's lives miserable in that school and do whatever we love doing." Dot explained, forging a brilliant plan in her head.

"Why Separate Pac-Man from his friends? Why not just make all three of their reputations ruined." Ring asked with surprise. "Because the Yellow one is stronger with his two friends at his side. If we separate those two away from him, he'll be an easy target. That Pac-Rat will be as good as ours." Dot said, gloating over her plan which she had yet to put into action. "Great idea Dotty. So how do we do this?" Whirl asked. "Come close, I'll explain it in secret." Ring said, making Whirl get closer. As he did, Dot slapped him really hard across the face. "Just follow my directions you idiot, and stop calling me Dotty, it's creepy." Dot said in annoyance.

"Yes Dotty. Er...I mean...boss." Whirl responded as he tidied himself. "Now listen up, we'll need forged identities to pull this off, so get everything we need and we'll get working on it. Meet back at the hideout by midnight." Dot said before the group went their separate ways to get their gear.

* * *

Inside the Arena

Pac and his classmates were exploring the arena which was actually a lot bigger on the inside than they saw on the outside. But Cyli figured it was for security measures. "This place seems to be really big." Spiral said in amazement. "Yeah, it wasn't this big when we were outside." Dinky added, being a bit confused on why the building was like this. "I think it's for Security Measures. Maybe the security might notice something wrong with the place and will lock the place down." Cyli said, wondering how it was even done in case of emergencies.

"This Stadium is so big, it could even hold me in PacZilla size, or an aquarium." Pac said, seeing how big the stadium is. "Or maybe a lifetime supply of food." Spiral said, causing Pac to imagine tons of food inside the building. "Mmmmm. Food!" Pac suddenly said, getting him to think with his stomach. "Ugh. Pac, do you think of anything else besides food?" Skeebo asked in annoyance. "Nope." Pac responded with a smirk. "Ugh...Well, I'm heading back to the School. You know where I'll be." Skeebo said in annoyance before walking off.

"Well Pac, The place looks like it could need help setting up for the tournament. I mean, the President is going to be hosting it this year." Cyli pointed out, gaining everyone's undivided attention. "Yeah I guess we could help, if it's ok with Miss Globular." Pac said, turning towards the teacher who looked at her students. "Sure, What the heck, we all should help with setting it up." Miss Globular said in acceptance. As if on que, The whole class began to help set up for the tournament, failing to notice that someone was watching them from a distance. "Globe, I found him. He's currently with his class at the tournament stadium, seems as if they're setting it up." Pepper said through her Communicator watch.

"I know Pepper. And you don't need to tell me on the Communicator, I'm right behind you." Globe said, startling Pepper upon appearing right behind her. "Ah! You startled me. Don't do that!" She yelped in panic "Sorry about that. So what did you find out?" Globe asked, asking about what Pepper knows. "It looks like The Other Yellow One is setting up the place for the tournament, with his classmates helping." Pepper pointed out, "Why is he helping? Shouldn't he be heading back to class right about now?" Patra asked in confusion. "Yeah, that's a good point. I mean, I wouldn't like to be in a place THIS big, I'm a little nauseous sometimes when it comes to heights." Pepper admitted sheepishly

"So...did you find out anything else?" Globe asked, hoping for more info. "Other the fact that I'm not the last remaining Yellow one...Then No. Nothing else." Pepper responded. "Right…and it's funny…I thought I saw someone I knew earlier." Globe said, mentioning the figure he went after before. "You mean Her?" Pepper asked, knowing who he was talking about. "I…couldn't confirm it." Globe said hastily. "Well, if she is back, and she's around here somewhere…then the tournament is gonna be ruined, like the race back in Pelafornia." Pepper said, thinking that it could be possible.

"Or, they might be setting up a trap." Patra said in realisation. "You're possibly right Patra...This seems all too easy. It must be a trap. We have to stop them Globe." Pepper said, knowing that it could happen any moment and tried to run off and warn someone, only to be stopped by Globe. "No. If they're planning to do that, they may suspect that we'd stop their plan. We have to play along for now, and when the time is right, we stop their plans." Globe said, giving a steady plan to go with for the time being.

"Globe, if those bozos have a plan…Then I have one myself. I'll follow the students to see if I can know anything. I've already signed up as a student for their school, so I'll go undercover easily and once they figure out Spooky's plan, I'll be able to help them stop it." Pepper suggested, not noticing a few holes in her own plans. "Pepper… you do know I care about you. As your mentor, I am saying it would be a bad idea if we don't interfere with the plans, but you can do the undercover thing if you'd like. Just make sure not to cause too much attention." Globe explained, giving a bit of advice. "Right…" Pepper said before walking off. "Do you think she knows yet?" Patra asked with concern. "No, but she'll know soon enough…and that's what worries me." Globe said, stroking his cat on her back.

"Ah...that's the spot." Patra said with satisfaction, while Globe stroked her back. "I hope she doesn't think less of me when she finds out." Globe said, thinking the worst if Pepper knows the truth.

* * *

As the class was finishing setting up for the Tournament.

Pac and Spiral were almost done with Their work on the stage, Cyli and Dinky had wrapped up. Skeebo was bored and wanted to go back to the school. But forgot that they were here, finishing up their field trip, so he had to go to the bus. Skeebo came back from sitting in the bus for too long, and wanted to help the class.

The class was almost finished and some of them decided to take a short break, while the rest continue to work on the setup. "Wow...we're getting this done fast." Cyli said in surprise. "I know…I think we'll be just in time for tea afterwards." Pac said in relief. "Hey guys, where should this go?" Sherri asked, trying to put up a banner for the stage. "Oh...Let me help you with that." Skeebo offered, immediately running up the other ladder and grabbing the other side, and together, they both managed to put up the banner.

"Thank you Skeebo. I appreciate your help." Sherri said with a smile, getting Skeebo to blush a little. "Eh, it's nothing really." He responded sheepishly, smiling as if he had found his newfound love. "You know...Sherri...Remember when I made fun of you with your braces? I kinda take it all back. I think they look good on you." The teenager complemented and even taking back what he said in the past. Sherri smiled and blushed at the blue Pac-worlder. "Thank you Skeebo…again." Sherri said, starting to get a little flustered.

"You know Cyli, I think I like the new Skeebo." Spiral pointed out with an impressive voice, gaining Cyli's attention before turning away. "Yeah…sure." Cyli said, still thinking that Skeebo hasn't changed that much. "Sherri and Skeebo...I think they make a good couple, don't you Pac?" Dinky admitted with a smile. "Y-Yeah…I mean, if it makes him happy." Pac admitted.

"Hey Pac, I think we should be heading back to school now. The suns are going down, and it's getting late." Miss Globular pointed out. "Oh nuts, I almost forgot. Right you guys, we'd better get going!" The yellow pacworlder said in realisation. The whole class nodded and followed Miss Globular to the bus. While walking to the bus, Pac suddenly stopped in his tracks…in the corner of his eye, he thought that someone else is close by. "What?" Dinky asked in confusion. "I thought I saw someone following us for a second…" Pac said before shrugging it off and walking to the exit.

"Let's keep walking back, Pac." Dinky said, slightly pulling Pac's arm, signalling him to go, and indeed Pac went. "Pacster, what happened?" Spiral said, seeing Dinky and Pac make it late to the bus. "Guys...I think someone's following us." Pac said, pointing out…nobody in sight. "We'll keep an eye out once we get back. But right now, let's get back on the bus." Cyli said as she got onto the bus. "Come on Pac, Let's go." Spiral said, calling his friend over to him. Pac got onto the bus with the rest of his class before the bus set off. As it did however, Pepper stealthly followed them on a Yellow Pac-Cycle from behind. "I need to get to the school before they do." Pepper said, speeding up her Pac-Cycle.

* * *

Back in Maze High

Everyone had turned in for the night and the gang were still up, discussing about everything that happened recently. The Race, The Endgeists, The Train Incident, The setup of the tournament, and even Sue's polymorphism. "Why is all this happening? I mean, I was so looking forward to a relaxing break, and then all of these events happen. It just makes no sense." Pac said in frustration as he paced around the room. "Well...We kinda wanted the same thing too Pac. But on the bright side, we did get to see some old friends, and make new ones." Cyli said, pointing out a good fact.

"Yeah…that's true. It's just…that ghost seemed really serious, I mean…what if she's actually serious, I mean…if she brings an army of Endgeists, she'll probably tear the whole world apart or-or…" But before Pac could finish, he was stopped by someone in the doorway. "Actually...I think it'll be a lot worse than what you're thinking." The voice of the Pac-Worlder in the doorway spoke. Cyli and Spiral took out their plasma cannons and aimed it towards the doorway. "Who are you? Show yourself. We will blast you." Cyli said, holding her cannon towards the doorway "She means it…she's done it before." Spiral added sheepishly.

The Pac-Worlder then pulled out her own two blasters, aiming it at the duo. "Oh, you would like me to come out, would you?" The voice said, in a serious tone. Cyli and Spiral knew that the Pac-Worlder was bluffing, but they were still hesitant all the same. "Relax guys...I'm not gonna blast you." The pacworlder giggled before putting her cannons away. "Who are you?" Cyli asked in confusion, putting down her cannon, telling Spiral to do the same. "Just don't be shocked when you see me, promise?" The pacworlder requested, coming closer to the gang. "Um...Sure. but why?" Spiral asked, causing the Pac-Worlder got closer towards the lights.

As the Pac-Worlder got into the lights, it was revealed to be a female Pac-Worlder. Not just any Female Pac-Worlder, but...another yellow one. Seeing the sight of this girl had immediately shocked Pac. "You…yo…you…you're Yellow. L-Like me." Pac stuttered, thinking that he was actually dreaming or hallucinating. "Yeah...I know." Pepper smiled to them. "We...thought we would never see another yellow one ever since the war. We both thought that Pac was the only one left in Pac-World. Looks like we're wrong." Cyli said, with Spiral and Pac nodding.

"How is there even another Yellow Pacworlder?!" Dinky said, seeing Pepper for his own eyes. "I don't know...but she looks like she's the same age, and height as Pac." Cyli said, Seeing some similarities to the two Yellow Teens. "Ooh...They could be twins." Dinky suggested. "Yeah...They do look alike Dinkster. Although she has lots of differences in her looks, like the bow, the boots and the brown hair." Spiral pointed out. "Yeah...and the big thing is Spiral...she looks just like my mom...except younger." Pac pointed out sheepishly.

"My name is Cylindria, and this is Spiral." Cyli said, Introducing herself to Pepper. "S'up." Spiral said, smiling with pride. "And this is Dinky. He's our new friend." Cyli said, showing the small white Pac-Worlder. "Hello there." Dinky said, waving to the girl who waved back at him. "And you might already know...Pac-Man." She said, reintroducing the yellow Pac-Teen to the other yellow Pac-Teen. "Nice to meet you. What's your name?" Pac said, wanting to know this yellow pacworlder a little better. "Pepper. Pepper Pac." Pepper said, introducing herself as she shook Pac's hand. "Pepper...I think I've heard that name before…nah, I must be going nuts." Pac said, shaking off a silly thought.

"So...where did you get those cool Cannons? They look like ones that Sir C built." Spiral said. "Sir C? As in Sir Cumference himself? Never knew he was still around. anyways...No. I didn't get them from him. They're from…somewhere else." Pepper said sheepishly. "I take it you're new here Pepper." Pac said, seeing how he's never seen her in the school, or Pac-Opolis before. "Yeah...Is it ok if I stay with you guys for now? Only because I haven't found anyplace yet." Pepper asked, feeling a little bad for asking, but figured it was good to ask. "Sure you can. I mean, you're a friend. Right?" Pac said in approval, even the others agreed to let the female pacworlder stay.

* * *

In the morning…

The school was starting and everyone was getting to class. "Hello everyone, Skeebo, Pac, Cylindria, Spiral, Sherri, and…" Miss Globular said, seeing the teens enter through the doorway, until stopping when she sees someone else. "Oh...a new student. I wasn't notified about this. anyways...Come in and introduce yourself to the others." Miss Globular said in surprise. Pepper then stepped in through the doorway and everyone just stared at her, in shock.

"Another...Yellow...one?" Skeebo said in amazement, normally he'd be in his bullying mode, but he was immediately attracted to this new female pacworlder. "Wow...another Yellow Pac-Worlder...This is...interesting." Miss Globular said, looking at Pepper with amazement. "I thought Pac was the only one?" Sherri asked, looking towards Pepper.

"Yeah...I get that alot." Pepper said, rubbing the back of her head and slightly adjusting her bow. "Well, Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Miss Globular said, showing Pepper to her classmates, who continued to look at her in shock. "Hello Class. My name is Pepper Pac, and I'm from New Pac-City. I'd be happy to join you all for today." Pepper said, introducing herself to the class. "Well Pepper, we'd all be happy let you join our class. Why don't you sit down and we'll be able to get class started." Miss Globular said with a smile.

Most of the male Pac-Worlders in Class stared at her in awe, and scoot over to the next desk to allow her to sit by them. "No thanks, I'll sit with my friends. But it was nice of you guys to offer." Pepper said, getting a lot of them to groan in the process. As she walked to the area where her new friends are at, she sees an empty desk next to Pac. "Excuse me Pac, do you mind if I sit by you." Pepper asked kindly. "Uh, sure. Go ahead." Pac said, not hesitating for a moment.

Pepper sat down in the chair, and looks at her friends in confusion. "What is it?" Pepper whispered, thinking that something's up. "Everyone's looking at you Pep." Pac pointed out in secret, getting Pepper to realise it. Seeing everyone in the class stare at her made her absolutely nervous. "Can you all please stop staring at me...you're kinda freaking me out." Pepper insisted nervously, getting everyone to turn away immediately.

"Ok Class...We'll be learning about the History of the Global Tournament." Miss Globular explained. "As if we didn't learn enough about it already." Skeebo said aloud, causing the teacher to look at him sternly. "Would you like to spend all day in a place called Detention?" Miss Globular asked "N...no ma'am." Skeebo said nervously. "Then I suggest you would not speak unless spoken to, and stay quiet while the presentation is going." Miss Globular said strictly.

Skeebo shook nervously, replying with a thumbs up and a smile. "Anyway…back to the lesson." Miss Globular said calmly, getting back to the subject. "Years ago in Pac-World, four countries around the world came to a spot on the world where they challenged each other to a duel of five challenges and it went on for days, months, specifically a year. Eventually, two more Pac-Worlders came and joined the challenge, and after a long time, those Pac-Worlders decided to name their challenge, The Global Tournament. Each ten years, four competitors are chosen from around the world to compete and gain glory." Hearing this from their teacher, everyone seemed pretty interested in the tournament.

"It's our tradition for the tournament to pick four countries to compete and two volunteers to add to the tournament. Which is why there will be a ballot for people to sign up with in case anyone is interested, tomorrow the two names will be announced…but please don't be disappointed if your name isn't pulled." Miss Globular continued, explaining about the ballot.

"Ten Years? That seems like a long time for a tournament that popular." Spiral said, pointing out a fact. "Of course, That's how two of Pac-World's best contestants came to be." Miss Globular said, pulling up a few names of the many champions who competed the Global Tournament. "My Parents." Pac and Pepper said in unison. "Wait...your Parents were in the tournament too, Pepper?" Pac asked in surprised. "Yeah...Mine were too. They were the best together." Pepper said, excited about the history of the tournament.

"Wow...I guess the Tournament has something in common with Pac and Pepper." Cyli said in amazement. "Yeah...it's almost as if...they're alike in some way." Spiral said in approval. The class bell rang at that moment, causing everyone to get up from their desks. "Class dismissed everyone." Miss Globular said, dismissing her class for the day. "Hey Guys...Let's go to Pac-it-in. I'm Starving." Pac said, starting to get a little peckish. "Me Too." Pepper added, feeling a bit the same way. "Ok, but Spiral's paying this time." Cyli said, patting Spiral's back. "Aw come on! I did it last time." Spiral said, pouting in annoyance. "Does this even matter right now?" Dinky asked with a giggle.

* * *

As soon as the five teens got to Pac-It-In...

Cyli, Spiral and Dinky had one burger each, while Pac and Pepper had like about twenty or sixty burgers and fries. "Woah…it's true…the appetite of the Yellow Pacworlders is amazing." Dinky said in amazement. "Pac and Pepper have a lot in common with each other, don't you think Spiral?" Cyli pointed out in secret to Pac. "You know what I think? How they get fries, and I don't" Spiral said, annoyed that his meal didn't have a side. Pepper kindly shared a bowl of fries with him. "Thanks dudette, you're the best." Spiral said, smiling to Pepper.

"Ugh, of course I'd get ignored." Cyli groaned, annoyed at Spiral for ignoring her question. "Oh...what was that Cyli?" Spiral said with a full mouth. "Nothing…" Cyli responded, trying not to sound annoyed. "I think she may be annoyed with you Spiral." Dinky whispered nervously. After chomping down another burger, Pac was starting to feel a connection with himself and Pepper. Wanting to know more, he decided asked a few questions to her, but also trying to be cautious of her feelings. "Pepper…What happened to your parents." He said, being careful of what he was saying. "Oh…well nobody has ever asked that before. I barely remember my parents…before they disappeared I mean." Pepper said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her hair.

"Your parents are gone too? Wow...I didn't see that coming. I couldn't even remember my own parents. They left me with my aunt when they left." Pac explained "Well, when my parents were gone...I was adopted by a really good family, although they weren't able to have any children of course." Pepper explained. "Oh...well, that was nice of your parents. They must have been really nice to let you have a loving family in the end. I still want to find mine, but I haven't had any luck for the past five months. I have a feeling that they're out there somewhere, but I don't know where." Pac said, looking down in sadness.

"Don't worry Pac. I'm sure you'll find them. Before I left my adoptive parents back in New Pac-City, they told me to...follow my heart, to find what I need. They always told me to never give up, no matter what." Hearing this, the gang was pretty impressed. "Wow...Pepper, you must have had a great life back in New Pac-City." Cyli said in amazement. "Yeah I did Cyli, and I had friends who were just like you two. Spiral, you are like my friend Windi. She is the best in Dance class, and also the kindest. And Cyli, you remind me of Circ. He is the smartest in the school, and has passed every single exam and test in school." Pepper said, explaining how Pac's life is just like hers.

"Wow…something seems familiar about this." Dinky said in amazement. "I know right? Pacster and Pepper, kinda are the same." Spiral pointed out in realisation. "Yeah, come to think of it, they…" Cyli started, only for the school bell to ring, signalling them to return to class. While walking back to class, Pepper and Pac were still talking to each other, and Cyli was having a bad feeling, especially since Pac liked Elli so much. "Pac...I think Cyli and Spiral are right. You're kinda like...me." She said, pointing out similarities. "But how is this possible? It's really strange." Pac wondered in confusion.

"Let's not think about that Pac, let's get back to class." Pepper said, trying to avoid the subject. "Sure thing, Pepper." Pac said, smiling while holding hands, making them blush at eachother. While walking to their classroom, they were being followed by ghostly eyes. "Pac is with another girl? How many girls is he trying to get. Don't they know he's MINE?!" Pinky asked angrily.

"Pinky leave it, this isn't what you think." Blinky said, trying to hold Pinky back along with Clyde. "Get off me. Let me go." She demanded in anger. "Calm Down Pinky. It's not what you think." Inky said. "Also...is it weird that there's now TWO yellow ones?" Blinky added in shock. "Oh no...Betrayus is not gonna like this." Clyde said nervously. As if on cue, a Netherworld Slug cam was watching Pepper and Pac, and even IT was shocked by seeing two yellow Pac-Worlders. The Slugcam zooms in on the two, checking if it was seeing that correctly.

* * *

In the Netherworld...

"IMPOSSIBLE! THERE'S ANOTHER YELLOW ONE?! WHY WASN'T I NOTIFIED ABOUT THIS" Betrayus roared as everyone cowered in fear. "We didn't even know ourselves, My lord. We…" Butt-ler said, only for Betrayus to grab him by the neck and choke him.

"You! didn't! Know?! Rgh! Am I really this oblivious, or have I missed something?" Betrayus said, burning with rage...Literally. He then calmed down to think about what he missed. "Two Yellow Ones…I must have missed something. What are they, like siblings or something?" Betrayus thought, trying to know why there has to be two yellow ones left in Pacworld.

He then started to think about it for a few minutes and it nearly gave him a headache. "Could it be that...No...It couldn't be...It's impossible...it's...No...No…" The hothead said to himself. "It couldn't be what sir?" Buttocks asked in confusion. "There's Two Yellow ones...Two of them. Look for yourself, Imbecile." Betrayus groaned in annoyance, feeling like his own scientist was clueless.

"I can see there's two of them. But how is it possible if they were all wiped out years ago? Perhaps a handful of them survived." Hearing this from Dr Buttocks, Betrayus then nodded as he pondered on the possibilities. "My thoughts exactly…but how could any yellow one survive…you-know-who?" He asked, fearing to mention Spooky's name. "I have no idea...Let me take a closer look." The Ghost scientist asked before getting a closer look at Pepper's appearance. "Uh...my lord?" Buttocks suddenly said in shock. "What did you find out?" Betrayus asked in annoyance.

"It says here that the yellow girl's name is Pepper, and she...is the twin sister of the Pac-Rat" Dr. Buttocks said, giving a huge shock towards the ghostlord and his subjects. "How do you know that?!" Betrayus roared as more flames came bursting from him. "I-I had the slug cams do a DNA scan towards those two yellow ones, and they came out as the same dna result for the both of them." Buttocks explained, making everyone in the Netherworld gasp in horror.

"So...Pac-Man has a sister...and yet he doesn't know it. I wonder why?" Betrayus asked himself in confusion. "I assume they're unaware of this and think they're different." Buttocks explained. It wasn't long before Betrayus began to roar with laughter. "What's so funny sir?" Butt-ler asked in concern. "The fact that the Pac-Muncher has a sister, AND HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT IT!" Betrayus laughed out loud, even managing to get a few others to laugh with him. The ghost lord suddenly changed his expression to one of complete rage. "FOOLS! IDIOTS! IMBECILES!" He roared, taking his anger out on everyone who was in his sights as everyone fled the room until Betrayus had calmed down.

"Well...that was certainly a huge meltdown. So what will we do about this new pacworlder sire?" Buttler asked in concern. "Well...Just like that giant demonic ghost buffoon, I TOO have a plan of my own. I will ambush that Pac-Muncher duo by distracting them both in the Global Tournament and getting the power of both yellow ones." Betrayus said, deviously planning ahead. "As in…the actual tournament itself?" Butt-ler asked in shock, only to be ignored by his master.

"Oooh, the Global Tournament…one of my most wanted on my to-do list. I wanted to be in the tournament to gain all the glory…but my goodie brother of mine took that opportunity away from me when he allowed two idiotic friends of his to go forth into that tournament to gain glory, hand in hand!" Betrayus growled, recalling memories from his teenage years when he wanted to be in the tournament itself. But even so, he recalled the moment when another name was pulled from the ballot and not his own.

"So…you plan to sabotage the tournament to lure those two muchers out of hiding. Is that correct?" Dr Buttocks asked, just to make sure he was hearing things correctly. "Yeah, it's exactly what I'm saying." Betrayus responded in annoyance. "So how exactly is the plan in all of that, My lord?" Hearing Buttocks, Betrayus merely grinned a wicked smile. "Oh...I know just...what to do!" He said, coming up with a brilliant idea.

* * *

Back at Maze High...

Pac, Cyli, Spiral, Dinky, Skeebo, and newfound friend Pepper, all walked to their lockers and put away all their school supplies, heading out for the day. "Wow Pac, your school seems really fun." Pepper admitted with a smile. "It wasn't kinda all that fun when Skeebo here was a major jerk." Cyli mentioned in a playful annoyed voice. "HEY, I said I was sorry." Skeebo called out, recalling that he's changed his ways.

"Well…This day has been perfect." Pepper said, smiling in enjoyment "Oh yeah Pep. and there's nothing that'll go wrong." Pac said, pointing out that there wasn't anything that could go wrong. "Hey there Lemon ball." Someone blurted out, recognized as one of Skeebo's old friends. "Does he always jinx it this often?" Dinky asked sheepishly. "Not really." Cyli responded. "People have told me…that there was another yellow one, but I honestly didn't believe it." The bully said, looking towards Pepper. "Especially not one as beautiful as you." The other bully added, trying to flirt with Pepper. "Eww...you're not my type." Pepper said, disgusted at the talk with the bully was making.

"Well Lemonhead, you just signed your friend's own war." The bully said, about to beat Pac up, however Skeebo stood in the way and barely managed to grab the bully's fist. "Hey, Leave him alone guys." Skeebo said, walking up to one of his old friends. "Well Well Well, Skeebo, looks like you're standing up for the yellow lemonhead." He pointed out bitterly. "Yeah, I am, and I'm not going to let you hurt him. He may be yellow, but he's not a lemon, or cheese ball. He's just...Pac-Man. He's ten times much better than you'll ever be. All you guys are just jealous. Back off now, because I'm not letting you hurt my friend." Skeebo said, bravely standing up towards his former friends and ready to fight by any means.

"Yeah...Skeebo is twice the boy you'll ever be!" Dinky said, standing next to Skeebo. "So is Pac, and Cyli, and Spiral, and Dinky...and ME! We won't let you hurt him, or anyone anymore." Pepper said, clenching her hands. "I am sticking with my new friends, and you guys are out." Skeebo said, firmly repelling against the bullies. "Oh...So now they're your friends? You've completely lost it. You're not a hero...you're an idiot. You're a zero, you're nothing, you're a loser. You do not know what you're doing. You're standing up with the world's biggest team of losers and freaks, and you're really going to be like them? You're so Pathe-" The bully said, only for Pepper to punch his face really hard.

The bully then saw a couple of stars before he fainted. "Anyone else want some punch?" Pepper said with a smirk, causing the other bullies to back off. "Woah Pepper, that was so cool. You knocked him senseless." Skeebo said in amazement. "Yeah…it's a long story which honestly…I can't explain." Pepper said sheepishly. "Well, let's get back to class. We got some work to do." Pac said awkwardly before the gang walked back to class without hesitation, that is until the ghost gang follows them. "Hey guys...do you ever feel like you're being watched?" Pepper said feeling a bit paranoid.

Pepper immediately stopped the gang from walking to class, and pulled out her cannons and aimed towards the ghost gang who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Woah...don't shoot us. Don't shoot us." Blinky pleaded in fright. "Give me a reason!" Pepper said as she hesitantly held both her cannons at the ghosts. "Give ME a reason not to tear you apart! Stay away from my Pac-ums." Pinky said, getting Pepper confused in the process. "What are you talking about?!" She asked in shock. As it turned out, the reason that Pinky had been chasing after Pepper is because of her misunderstanding. Blinky and Clyde accidentally released her and she went flying after the young girl.

"You know what I'm talking about, Boyfriend Stealer. Pac-Ums is MINE!" Pinky said, absolutely about to explode. "I've really gotta talk to her about that sometime soon." Pac whispered to Dinky who nodded in agreement. "Alright, Listen here Strawberry Shortcake, Pac isn't in love with you, or me either. He's just a friend. He's not your boyfriend, and this thing between you getting Pac with you, is unacceptable." Pepper pointed out strictly. "But..B-but when we went to the Netherworld, Pac looked at me funny. He looked as if he was in love with me." Pinky said, recalling the time when the group went to the netherworld to get the Tree of Life. "I wasn't. I was just a little embarrassed at all of my friends because I burped out ghost eyeballs." Pac said, explaining the truth.

"Guys! Come on, this isn't important right now. Is it?" Spiral said, pointing out that they have things to do. "He does have a point you know." Cyli added, agreeing with spiral. "Come on Pinky, stop with all of this." Dinky pleaded, making Pinky stop. "Fine...but I'm not changing my mind about all of this. I know what I saw back then, and I'm not letting it go." Pinky insisted firmly before flying off with the other ghosts following her.

"What was that all about?" Pepper asked, feeling a bit confused. "Nothing...Let's go." Pac said, immediately dragging Pepper away along with the others. While it was true that Pinky had left, there was no way that she was going to let this go anytime soon. "Heh…so that pac-muncher doesn't even know yet about Pepper?" Sue said, revealing to be disguised as one of the nearby lockers. She then transformed back to her usual self before viewing her foes walking down the hallway, but strangely, it triggered some kind of memory in her mind, giving her a headache in the process.

* * *

Flashback:

 _Sue walked along the corridor of the school to her next class, feeling different from the rest of the students and overhearing them talk about how weird she was. She was always the odd one out , even when she never felt like it._ _She wasn't looking where she was going and accidently tripped up on one of the student's feet and nearly fell to the floor, but then…someone managed to grab her from in front._ _Looking upwards, Sue managed to see the face of the person who caught her, it was a familiar face…only it was years younger from those days. "Are you ok, miss?" The Pacworlder asked with concern, taking no notice to Sue's blushing. "I'm f..fine. Hehe…" Sue managed to say before the flashback ended._

* * *

Sue blinked, snapping out of her trance before looking around to see that she had lost her targets completely. "Rgh! Stupid flashbacks." She growled in annoyance. She then took off back to the Enderworld. As she got to the portal leading to the Ender Castle…she was spotted, briefly by Patra who immediately screeched in fright at the sight of her. "MEOWWW!" The little cat said, seeing Sue before bolting away.

"That cat…was that…nah, it couldn't be." Sue said, having noticed Patra, but not fully, as she bolted from the hallway. Sue then shook her head before heading through the portal to the Enderworld. From a corner of the far wall, Patra watched as Sue entered the portal. "The Enderworld...Sue...Gotta tell Master about this!" Patra thought, speaking in her own mind in panic, running to find her owner.

As she bolted off to find Globe…she managed to bump into someone without looking, she then turned upwards to see someone she hadn't seen since the train ride to Pac-Opolis: Elli. "Oh…Hey Patra. What are you doing here?" The niece of President Spheros asked, kneeling down to Patra's height. "I should ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be in Pac-Tokyo?" The Cat responded in confusion. "I have my reasons for being here, but don't tell Pac that I'm here yet." Elli requested, making Patra even more confused than before. "Sorry Elli...I have to see my master...I need to tell him something important." Patra explained, feeling a little sheepish. "Tell me...I'll tell him for you when I see him." Elli insisted.

Patra didn't say anything when Elli asked to tell her about the problem. "Come on Patra...Tell me… I prom-" Before Elli could even finish, Patra immediately spat out what she saw in panic. "Sue's back." Hearing this, Elli got up on her feet and looked at her in shock. "Wh...What? She's Back?" Elli asked in shock. "I was supposed to say that to my master, but I think I lost him for a moment…" Patra explained.

"Patra...I need to talk to Uncle Stratos about this." Elli said before she went off to her uncle about the matter. Patra then sped up and stood in front of her, slightly blocking Elli's path in the process. "Are you kitten me? You can't tell him just yet...We need to find my master to tell him this. We can't tell your Uncle about this, Not until we know what she's up to. So keep it to yourself...I'll go find Globe...and please, don't tell Pac or the others." Patra insisted with pleading eyes.

Half of her thought that Elli would refuse…thankfully that half of her was wrong. "Ok Patra...I'll agree for now. But if things get out of hand, we have to tell my uncle." Elli explained, saying the condition for if things went wrong. "Understood." Patra responded, a little uncomfortable. "Sayonara Neko." Elli then said, stroking Patra's fur before and leaving with a smile. "Right…now where would master be?" The cat wondered to herself as she went back to the first place where she saw Sue before bumping into Elli. "Ah, of course. The car is still parked out that way." She said once more before rushing to the car.

She eventually found her master, who had been searching for her for a while. "Patra…Where were you?" Globe said, sternly demanding to know where she had gone. "I…found out that…Sue is back!" She screeched in panic. "I know…I had a feeling she'd be back." Globe said, turning away in concern. "You knew?" Patra asked in shock. "I've figured for a while now…I kinda remember seeing her back at the stadium...at least I think that was her. But it doesn't matter. We have to tell Spheros to call of the tournament!" Globe said with worry.

* * *

After many hours passed

Class was officially over, and Pac was on his way back to his room with the others. "Wow Pepper…You got an A on your test. Just like Cyli." Pac said in absolute amazement. "Yeah ...I learned from my friends in New Pac-City. I kinda miss that place if I am being honest though." Pepper said, feeling a bit sad that she had to leave that city behind.

"Why did you have to leave that place?" Dinky asked in confusion. "For a miss…I mean, Nothing?" Pepper immediately said, correcting her words. "A miss-nothing?" Spiral asked in confusion. "Just what are you hiding Pepper?" Cyli asked, getting a suspicious feeling about Pepper. "I said it's nothing...I have no reason for leaving New Pac-City. But I did like to explore the world someday." Pepper insisted, sounding like she was lying, but Pac shrugged it off. "Anyways…there are actual ghosts in Pac-World now?!" Pepper asked in shock. "Yeah...That's true." Cyli said, confirming the truth. "How is it even possible? I didn't hear anything about this back in New Pac City." Pepper asked in confusion.

"Well...the thing is...it's kinda my fault. Once, way before we met you, I was chasing Pac around the school. He ate all of the food in the cafeteria...as usual, and when I chased him to the maze, he accidentally unleashed an army of ghosts from the netherworld." Skeebo explained sheepishly. "You mean the Enderworld? The World full of endgiests?" Pepper said, asking in surprise. "No, he means the Netherworld. All the ghosts in that world are led by the ruler of the Netherworld. Betrayus Spheros, The president's younger brother." Cyli explained with the info she had from being in the netherworld.

"Strange...No one informed me that there was another ghost world, or another ghost lord in that matter. I was in New Pac-City my whole life. Is there any wonder why there were ghosts attacking here all the time?" Pepper asked, feeling a little left out. "It's because of Lord Betrayus wanting to get back at the president for a lot of stuff that didn't even matter in the past." Pac explained. "I can see that. Speaking of Ghosts, who were those four from earlier. Stinky, Finky, Thinky, and Snyde? Is that them?" Pepper asked, looking around for the ghosts in case there were any around. "It's Blinky, Pinky, Inky and Clyde. Those are their real names." Pac explained, saying their real names before. "Plus, Stinky was the fake name I was given by Pinky in the Netherworld." Cyli pointed out.

"How is it that you know those ghosts?" Pepper asked, wondering how they know the ghosts, and how the ghosts knew them. "Well...When they first attacked the Round House, I saw them hide under the desk, and we made an agreement with each other, if they help us defeat Betrayus, they'll get their bodies back and live on Pac-World again." Pac said, explaining about the ghosts in more detail. "So those ghosts are good...but I thought all ghosts are evil." Pepper stated, sounding like she had more experience with ghosts than others. "Not all of them, there's also Betrayus' servant, Butt-ler. He's not really that bad, but he really does hate being on Betrayus' side." Spiral said, explaining about Butt-ler.

"Do you guys even remember what happened with the ghosts when you first met them?" Pepper asked, wanting to know more from the gang's adventure. "Well…they first attacked me, but then saw I was a Yellow Pacworlder and then the last thing I remember was eating Blinky and the others in one go." Pac explained, revealing the real reason on how Pac knew them. "Eww...Eating Ghosts?" Pepper asked in disgust. "Yeah Pepper. I'm a yellow one, like you. We eat ghosts and spit out their Eyeballs. That's how it works, unfortunately." Pac explained sheepishly.

"I...I...I think that's enough explaining right now...Eating ghosts. Really?" Pepper said, still disgusted at the thought and even on the verge of throwing up. "Sorry…that was a bit too much." Pac admitted, feeling like he went a bit too far. "So, Little guy, how did you end up being with Pac?" Pepper said to Dinky, kneeling down to his height. "Well, during our trip to Pelafornia, to see the Racing event that was going on, that is until this purple ghost named Sue came and ruined the whole event for everyone." Dinky explained, gaining Pepper's shocked attention. "Susan? Why am I not surprised?" Pepper said to herself. "Wait...you knew Sue?" Pac said, surprised at hearing that Pepper knew the purple ghost at all.

"It was back in New Pac-City...When I was younger. She was there. She found out that I was one of the remaining yellow ones, and she told her master to go after me. I managed to stop her, but now that I'm not the only yellow one in Pac-World, she's after you now. She doesn't hesitate to get what she wants." Pepper said, revealing that she knew a lot about Sue. "Wow...You know so much about the Endgeists and Sue." Pac said, seeing his new friend's knowledge of the new ghosts. "I know Sue is a Polymorph, always taking disguises wherever she sees fit. She's also got quite a temper. Although she never explained how she was a Polymorph in the first place."

"Hey Pepper, you know alot about the Endgeists and Sue, You must know a way to defeat them. Do you?" Dinky asked, hoping that there was a way. "No...No I don't know how to defeat the Endgeists. They're all too powerful to defeat, not even Pac could defeat them, or eat them, or...well you get the picture. They can't be defeated, But I do have doubts about that." Pepper said, thinking about a possible flaw to the endgeists.

"Well, if there is any way we can defeat them, we'll be ready to fight." Cyli said with determination. "It doesn't work like that Cyli. I don't expect you to understand, but it's not that simple." Pepper explained with a stern voice. "So if we do or don't find a way to defeat these new ghosts, you're saying that either way...we're doomed?" Spiral asked, gulping a little.

"No...none of you will be doomed. I can't explain it properly, it's way too complicated." Pepper said, calming everyone down. "Maybe we should take you to Sir Cumference's place…" Dinky started, only to be cut off by Pepper who lifted him up without hesitation. "As in, the Sir Cumference?! Greatest inventor of our time and he's still alive?!" She asked all at once without hesitation.

"Y-Yes. Please calm down." Dinky squeaked, allowing Pepper to let him go. "Oh My...I am so excited to meet him. I've heard all about his works and I extraordinary inventions-" Speaking with excitement, Pepper suddenly fainted because of all the excitement. "Is it possible that Pepper could have gotten overexcited?" Spiral asked in confusion.

* * *

At Sir C's Lab

Pac, Cyli Spiral, Dinky and Pepper went down the stairs, and managed to overhear him talking to someone, someone who sounded familiar to the gang. "…And she told me not to tell anyone about this." Elli said, explaining what she was told by a certain cat. "Jumpin' gigawatts! That's insane!" Sir C said in shock. "We can't tell anyone about this. She said that it would be a disaster if I did." Elli pleaded in panic before the gang appeared at the entrance.

"Uh…hey Sir C? Hey Elli, glad you're back. Anyways, what's going on?" Pac asked, gaining the attention of the two. "Why Hello Pac, Cylindria, Spiral, Little Guy and…" Sir C said, but stopped upon seeing Pepper. "What's wrong? Are you feeling alright Sir C?" Cyli asked, feeling concerned for the professor. "P-P-Pac…you a-aren't…the-" Sir C stuttered in shock. "Who is this? Is…is this another yellow Pac-Worlder?" Elli said, taking notice to Pepper. "Hi...I'm Pepper. I'm new to Pac-Opolis." Pepper said, introducing herself to Elli. "Elliptica, I'm the president's niece." She responded with a smile.

"Sir C, This is Pepper, she's a new friend of ours." Pac said, introducing Pepper to a really shocked and confused Sir C. "I-I-I can see that. B-But have you noticed that she's…" He started, but allowed Pac to finish. "Another yellow one? Yeah we noticed." He said. "You're another Yellow Pacworlder! I can't believe this!" Speaking this, Sir C paced round the room.

"Ok...Sir C Has gone bye bye. What do we do?" Dinky said, seeing Sir C's break down. "Well we'd better do something fast." Pac said with concern. "Sir C...I know Pepper's another yellow one, but that's not why we're here. I mean yes it is, but not just that...We're here because we were hoping you'd have a solution for all of us to defeat the Endgeists and Sue." Cyli explained, but only making the situation worse. "Endgeists...Sue...Another Yellow One...Spooky…" Sir C yelped, feeling stress overcome him instantly. "We're doomed." Spiral groaned in annoyance, slapping his forehead. Pepper went up to Sir C and grabbed him by the arms shaking him repeatedly, snapping him out of his panic.

"Sir C, We're not here to watch you break down into madness, we're here because we need your help!" Pepper said instantly. "I'll…" Sir C said, still shocked about seeing another yellow Pac-Worlder. "...see what I can do for you." He continued as he calmed down. "So…about the Endgeists…is there anything you can make to help us?" Cyli asked. "W-Well…I'll work on something…but I can't say for sure when it'll be finished." Sir C responded, still in shock, but trying to keep calm.

"What was all of that freaky stuff about?" Spiral said, wondering why Sir C was scared about all the talk from the gang. "No idea Spiral…just try not to freak him out more." Cyli insisted. "So...Pepper was it? What brings you to Pac-Opolis?" Elli asked, looking at Pepper with curiosity. "Well...I came here because of a purple ghost, who I have encountered before. I've come to stop her and her master from doing harm to Pac-World." She explained, seriously speaking to everyone. "Sue…" Elli said in shock, remembering Sue from the events back in Pelafornia.

"Pepper, You know you can't beat them alone." Cyli insisted with sudden panic. "Yeah, we'll be behind you, all the way. No matter what." Spiral suddenly added with pride. "Just hope we don't get accidentally locked up from the last time we said those words." Cyli said, hoping it didn't jinx it. "I…" Dinky started, but was immediately cut off. "Don't ask." Cyli added, not wanting Dinky to know what happened before. "In that case, I won't." Dinky responded sheepishly.

"So...Pepper, What will we do now for the time being?" Pac asked with concern. "I was thinking we should…" Pepper started, about to say something, but Dinky cut her off. "Watch the tournament!" He said with excitement, really keen on watching the Tournament. "No Little guy, I don't think that's a…" Pepper started, but was cut off again, this time by Pac. "Yeah! Let's watch the Tournament guys. Plus, it'll buy Sir C time to make something to defeat the Endgeists and Sue." Pac said, with his friends nodding in agreement.

"See you when we come back Sir C." Pac said, leaving the lab with all of his friends following him. "Well...So much for avoiding that." Pepper said, rolling her eyes in the process. Pepper then rans after them,

As she tried to catch up with Pac and his friends, Sue and Skullborne were watching her from above. "See, I told you she was still alive. She doesn't even know about who the Pac-Man really is. They all think that they're alright without a care? Well, we'll just see about that." Sue pointed out in annoyance.

"What are you gloating about Suzie?" Skullborne asked in confusion. "Shut up, idiot." Sue said, glaring right back at him with annoyance. Sue then opened a portal to the Enderworld, and went through, dragging Skullborne from his hair. "OW OW OW Watch the hair." He yelped in pain. "Shut it, nitwit." Sue growled.

* * *

In the Enderworld…

Spooky was waiting for his minions to return, and right on cue, he did. "Ah...Susan, what a surprise. Has the plan come into play yet?" Spooky asked, hoping for high results. "It's about to...tomorrow they'll be at the stadium to watch the tournament. And boy are they in for a treat." Sue said, "Excellent, Soon the last of the yellow ones will be mine, and this pathetic spit of a world will be restored to it's former glory…" Spooky said, peering into the cauldron.

"Why do we need that cauldron anyway? It's not like it's of any use to us." Skullborn asked, annoyed that his master was gloating at the cauldron. "SHUT UP YOU IMBECILE." Sue and Spooky said in unison. "But Skullborne does have a point. How powerful is this cauldron?" Sue asked, floating closer to the cauldron. "Oh the cauldron is unstoppable. Only giving up something or someone whom anyone should care for will disarm it permanently. But that isn't possible. People are often selfish and greedy enough to not care for anyone. I've learned it from the elders of the enderworld." Spooky said, revealing the incantations on the cauldron which explained how it worked in an ancient language.

"Hmm…" Sue said, reading the ancient symbols on the cauldron which said so. "So…the powerful and selfish gain power by reaping souls from their enemies." She continued, reading the inscriptions on the cauldron. "Oh that's how it works. As I have mentioned, people are too selfish to give up anything they treasure." Spooky responded, placing his claw on Sue's shoulder.

"Would you want me to keep it that way, my lord?" Sue asked, curious on whether her master was requesting her to do something about the friends of her enemy. "I believe so, Susan." Spooky said, smiling slightly at the purple polymorph."I suppose so, but…how will the plan affect them?" Sue asked in confusion. "All in good time, my dear Sue." Spooky said ominously. "So...what's next for the plan?" Skullborne said, listening on the conversation. "Do we remember talking to you?" Sue asked, suddenly glaring at the skull faced ghost. "N…No you we…" He started, but was cut off when Sue morphed into a huge gargoyle. "THEN SHUT UP!" She growled.

She quickly switched back when Spooky clenched her wrist tightly. "That's enough Susan. Do not waste your power." He ordered scornfully before releasing Sue from his grip. "Sorry my lord. It won't happen again." Sue said in shame. "It shouldn't, I'd recommend you save that power for when my plan comes into action." Spooky ordered. "Oh my lord...I'll make sure your plan will never fail." Sue vowed. "Happy to hear it, now go and watch it happen. And Susan, if you happen to fail me…I'll be certain that the cauldron will take you instead." Spooky said, threatening Sue and even scaring her in the process. "Y..yes my lord." Sue gulped in fear. "Fear. One of my most known powers." Spooky spoke with a grin, awaiting the next day when his foe's downfall.

* * *

 **Well, that's everything so far.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Negaboss2000 out.**


End file.
